


An Unknown Error Has Occurred (Russian Translation)

by ThePeripheralLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Businessmen, Children, E-mail, Epistolary, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Stay-at-Home Dad, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight
Summary: Папочка-который-всегда-дома по имени Грегори Лестрейд отправляет жене по электронке просьбу купить молока по дороге домой. Спасибо опечатке — его сообщение получает Майкрофт Холмс, Генеральный Директор одной из крупных компаний города.Но, конечно, на этом всё не заканчивается. (Очень флаффный фанфик в эпистолярном жанре. История из двадцати глав, состоящих из записок, сообщений, электронных писем, переписок в Интернете и многого другого).





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unknown Error Has Occurred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677157) by [hogwartswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/pseuds/hogwartswitch). 



> Перевод можно также прочесть на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4841374
> 
> К вашему сведению. В некоторых местах автор допускала маленькие ошибки. Путала последовательность "Кому-От", забывала дописывать электронные адреса (или ошибалась в них), путала местами отправителя и получателя, меняла имена в телефонной книге и т.д. Я взяла на себя ответственность все эти неточности НЕ переносить в перевод. 

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Молоко убежало

Милая,

Можешь купить молоко по дороге домой? Только что израсходовал последнее, пока готовил детям обед, так что завтра на завтрак никакого не будет.

Целую и обнимаю.

Г.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Молоко убежало

ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ?!

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Молоко убежало

Прости, приятель! Это предназначалось моей жене. Ты, должно быть, работаешь с ней в одной компании? Мария Холнесс? Знаешь её?

Грег Лестрейд

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Молоко убежало

Милая,

Не поверишь, что я только что сделал. Случайно напечатал адрес твоей электронки с ошибкой и отправил сообщение некоему по имени М. Холмс? Ну, понимаешь, пытался печатать на ноутбуке, перепутал некоторые буквы…

В любом случае, можешь купить молоко по дороге домой?

Целую и обнимаю.

Г.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Молоко убежало

ЧТО? ЭТО МОЙ НАЧАЛЬНИК! ЧТО ТЫ ЕМУ ОТПРАВИЛ?

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Молоко убежало

Только попросил купить молоко. Не волнуйся. Я всё уладил.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: НЕТ

ГРЕГ. Больше ничего НЕ ПИШИ моему начальнику по электронке! Ты всё испортишь!

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Прошу прощения

Моя жена только что указала мне на то, что вы её начальник. Поэтому я просто хотел попросить прощения за своё раннее сообщение. Ваши фамилии очень похожи, а моя дочка капризничала, так что из-за всей этой сутолоки я, должно быть, опечатался. Пожалуйста, не позвольте моему промаху бросить тень на мою жену.

Спасибо,

Грег Лестрейд

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Прошу прощения

Вы же понимаете, что я занятой человек?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Прошу прощения

Да, я понимаю. Я просто хотел попытаться загладить свою вину за эту смущающую оплошность.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Прошу прощения

Но намёков вы, похоже, не понимаете, да?

Ладно, я вам подыграю. 

Поскольку вы написали жене, чтобы молоко купила она, и упомянули о дочери, я полагаю, вы сидите дома и заботитесь о ребёнке (детях?), пока ваша жена (которую я только что нашёл в нашей базе данных) работает на меня.

Скажите мне, Грегори Лестрейд, чем вы занимаетесь, когда ошибочно не пишете кому-нибудь по электронной почте о молоке?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Предположения

Очень хорошо, детектив! 

Вы правы. Я папа-который-всегда-дома. Не всегда им был, конечно, но моя жена хотела построить карьеру, а я не возражал против того, чтобы посидеть дома с детьми. Во множественном числе. У нас их трое. Эмили, нашей младшенькой, два года, Чарли (Шарлотте) — три, Байрону — семь. Они всегда делают мою жизнь интересной. Ну или, по крайней мере, шумной.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Предположения

Увлекательно.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Намёк понят

Я бы и сам догадался, к чему вы клоните этот разговор. Но всё в порядке, я понял намёк. Ещё раз извините, что ошибся электронкой. Такого больше не повторится.

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Человеческие качества

Как именно ты выносишь социальное взаимодействие? Люди так легко раздражаются.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Человеческие качества

Майкрофт, подумать только! Ты снова общаешься с людьми? А я-то думал, ты слишком хорош для таких посредственностей. 

П.С. Хэмиш хочет знать, когда ты снова придёшь к нам на обед. Ему не терпится рискнуть и снова с тобой сыграть. Он уверен, что на этот раз сможет тебя одолеть.

П.П.С. Джон сказал, что мне следует быть милым и спросить, что у тебя случилось.

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Встреча

Я понимаю, что это сообщение вы получите только под конец рабочего дня перед выходными, однако первым делом на утро понедельника я бы хотел назначить вам встречу. Вы могли бы подтвердить моей помощнице Антее, что сможете быть в моём кабинете в 8:30?

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Изменение графика на понедельник

Антея,

Перед тем, как уйти этим вечером, не могла бы ты в понедельник с 8:30 до 9:30 вместо совещания по продажам поставить встречу с Марией Холнесс?

Спасибо.  
Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн


	2. Глава 2

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Человеческие качества

Неважно. Если ты, как обычно, собираешься отпускать свои ехидные замечания, то я не буду делиться с тобой своими проблемами. 

П.С. Скажи Хэмишу, что я увижусь с ним на выходных и ему лучше быть готовым передать мне все свои карманные деньги, когда я снова его сделаю.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Воскресный обед

Привет, Майкрофт.

Это Джон. Просто хочу удостовериться, что мы увидим тебя в воскресенье? Может, ты сможешь просветить нас в то, что происходит? Я знаю, что Шерлок, как всегда, грубит тебе, отвечая по электронке, но ему, в самом деле, не всё равно. 

Ну так что, до встречи?

Дж.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Мария

Отправилась на работу пораньше, у меня встреча. Пожалуйста, больше не «помогай» мне, ладно? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Обещаю, положа руку на сердце. Удачи. Люблю тебя. 

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Тебе правда надо было забрать у Хэмиша ВСЕ карманные деньги?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

А как ещё мальчик научится понимать последствия?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ты никогда не изменишься, да?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Пожалуйста?

Мне не следует вам писать, потому что я пообещал жене не делать этого, но мне просто нужен ещё один шанс, чтобы убедить вас не считать мою жену ответственной за мою глупую ошибку. 

Понимаете, сразу как родилась наша младшенькая, она впала в депрессию. Я не просто говорю о краткой меланхолии, я говорю о глубокой депрессии. Ничего не помогло — ни терапия, ни лекарства, ничего. Я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, наблюдая, как она угасает.

Тогда же она встретилась с несколькими друзьями, с которыми когда-то работала, и это зажгло в ней огонь, который я в ней долгое время не видел. С тех пор как у неё появилась цель, она снова стала той, какой была когда-то. Той, которую я полюбил. Она так усердно работала, чтобы оказаться там, где сейчас. Я просто не хочу, чтобы она потеряла всё это из-за того, что я сделал. 

Поэтому что бы там ни означала ваша встреча, я прошу вас… пожалуйста, не отнимайте у неё её работу. Знаю, я незнакомец и ничего из мною сказанного для вас, наверное, не имеет никакого значения, но… пожалуйста? Я навсегда потеряю адрес вашей электронной почты, если в этот раз вы со снисхождением отнесётесь к моей просьбе.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Мария

Ты ни за что не поверишь, что произошло! Меня повысили — я глава отдела продаж!

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: ...

Спасибо.

* * *

Кому: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Мария Холнесс

Антея,

Не могла бы ты убедиться, что документы о повышении Марии Холнесс будут готовы сегодня? Я бы хотел, чтобы её прибавка к заработной плате отразилась на её следующей зарплате. 

Спасибо,  
Майкрофт Холмс  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Ты

У меня отличные новости, и я хочу их отпраздновать. Когда я смогу тебя увидеть? 

Целую и обнимаю.

М.

* * *

Кому: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Байрон

Мисс Чаплин,

Мне стало известно, что Байрон не присутствовал на некоторых занятиях. Хотелось бы узнать, могу ли я встретиться с вами и обсудить, как нам можно исправить эту проблему и улучшить его оценки?

Грег Лестрейд

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

От: Грег  
Кому: Мария

Праздничный ужин сегодня вечером? Я приготовлю твою любимую пасту, и мы сможем открыть какую-нибудь славную бутылочку? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

От: Мария  
Кому: Грег

Хотелось бы, но я по уши завалена новой работой! Буду поздно — не жди, ладно?

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
Тема: Сколько лет сколько зим!

Привет, Грег!

Давно не виделись! Мы скучаем! Как тебе нравится папочкина жизнь? Знаешь, с тех пор как ты ушёл, всё как-то не так, как раньше. Стоит ли надеяться, что ты подумывал о возвращении?

Я бы с радостью встретилась с тобой и обсудила несколько дел. Как смотришь на то, чтобы выпить в пабе как-нибудь вечером?

* * *

Кому: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Сколько лет сколько зим!

Салли! 

Как же я рад получить от тебя весточку! У меня всё хорошо. Дети поддерживают меня в тонусе, а Марию только что повысили на работе! Не знаю, смогу ли я выбраться куда-нибудь, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику, поскольку график Марии задерживает её на работе до позднего вечера. Но я был бы рад видеться с тобой время от времени.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Любопытство погубило кошку?

Мне любопытно. 

Как мужчина вроде вас, с успешной карьерой полицейского детектива превратился в отца-который-всегда-дома с женой-карьеристкой?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Сующий нос в чужой вопрос…

Вы, очевидно, копались в моём прошлом. Но почему просто не спросить у меня?

И что особенно важно, почему я вообще должен рассказывать что-то о себе, когда о вас, кроме первой буквы вашего имени и вашей фамилии, мне ничего не известно.

И, конечно, того, что вы повысили мою жену сегодня. (Кстати, снова спасибо).

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: hamish@bakerstreet.co.uk

Дядя Майкрофт,

Папа сказал, что я сам должен у тебя спросить. Ты будешь возражать против моего визита к тебе на работу? По учёбе нам нужно подготовить доклад о ком-нибудь, кем мы восхищаемся, и я бы хотел в своём докладе рассказать о тебе и том, как ты зарабатываешь на жизнь. 

Пожалуйста, скажи да!

Хэмиш.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Ты подговорил своего сына сделать это? Лестью он ничего не добьётся.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

По абсолютно неведомым мне причинам Хэмиш восхищается тобой. И это была полностью его идея.

* * *

Кому: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Файлы

Антея,

Могла бы ты прислать мне личные дела на Марию Холнесс и Маркуса Хантера? 

Кроме того, мой племянник Хэмиш будет сопровождать меня на работу в эту пятницу, чтобы написать свой школьный доклад. Я бы хотел обсудить идеи того, что нам стоит сделать, чтобы во время визита его ждал самый радушный приём. 

Спасибо,  
Майкрофт Холмс  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.hunter@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Ты. Я. В моём кабинете.

Я хочу смотреть, как ты снимаешь с себя каждый предмет своей одежды прямо передо мной, повалить тебя на стол и заставить кричать моё имя. 

Не терпится увидеться с тобой.

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

Кому: p.anderson@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Техподдержка

Мистер Андерсон,

Меня интересует политика компании в отношении отслеживания содержимого электронной почты сотрудников. У вас случайно нет такой информации, которую вы могли бы отправить мне?

Спасибо,  
Майкрофт Холмс  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Скучал по тебе прошлой ночью, а тебе снова пришлось уйти с утра пораньше. Мы можем вечером поговорить об успеваемости Байрона?


	3. Глава 3

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Сдаюсь!

Вы были правы, предположив, что я поднимал ваше досье. Я знаю, что вы долгие годы работали полицейским детективом и отошли от дел, чтобы стать отцом-который-всегда-дома (для трёх своих детей, судя по вашим словам), в то время как ваша жена начала работать в моей компании. 

Знаю, что выросли вы в семье рабочего класса, с двумя родителями, Гордоном и Дилией, и четырьмя братьями и сестрами, трое из которых живут и по сей день, а один — нет.

Также мне известно, что, останься вы работать в полицейском подразделении, вы бы, скорее всего, построили успешную карьеру.

Чего я не знаю, или не понимаю, так это что именно может заставить мужчину бросить всё ради своей жены. Любовь и забота? Признаюсь, эти чувства чужды мне, и я не уверен, что был бы готов пожертвовать плодами своего долгого труда ради другого человеческого существа. 

Что касается меня, то, полагаю, будет справедливо поделиться несколькими деталями. 

Моё полное имя — Майкрофт Холмс. Да, именно так. Не Майк, не Микки — Майкрофт. Мне за сорок, и самый молодой генеральный директор за всю историю компании Брайтстрит Корпорейшн, чем, стоит уточнить, я весьма горжусь.

Я вырос в очень привилегированной среде с двумя родителями, который здравствуют и по настоящее время и живут вместе, хотя временами и не очень счастливо. Раньше у меня было двое братьев, но сейчас — только один. 

Я бы поделился списком своих интересов, помимо работы, но, боюсь, его не существует. Невозможно, не работая долгими часами, оставаться самым молодым генеральным директором крупной компании. Однако когда у меня находится свободное время, я с удовольствием читаю или провожу время в своём клубе.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Видишь?

Не так уж и сложно, правда? 

Я отвечу позже. На сегодня у меня назначена встреча в школе. Надо разобраться, почему Байрон не сдаёт домашнее задание на уроках.

Ты не сказал ни о жене, ни о детях. Я так полагаю, они не часть твоего карьерного пути?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Слежение

По вашим указаниям этим утром и после рассмотрения политики компании я начал отслеживать переписку между Маркусом Хантером и Марией Холнесс. 

Направлю вам отчёт о результатах за неделю.

Филип Андерсон  
Администратор, Техническая поддержка  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Господи, у меня после тебя всё тело ноет! И заставляет думать о тебе каждый раз, как я двигаюсь ;)

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

А я ведь могу продолжить. 

Увидимся сегодня ночью? Страшно хочу тебя. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Надо, чтобы меня иногда видели дома :( Не хочу, чтобы Грег что-то заподозрил. 

Может, завтра? День без тебя будет одним страданием.

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Тогда до завтра. А до тех пор буду представлять, как целую тебя ;)

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

От: Мария  
Кому: Грег

Мне принести что-нибудь готовое на ужин?

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

От: Грег  
Кому: Мария

Звучит заманчиво. Такой длинный выдался день. Байрон не в духе. До встречи! 

* * *

Кому: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com

Мисс Чаплин,

Спасибо, что встретились со мной и моей женой сегодня утром. Хочу заверить вас, что мы очень серьёзно относимся к обучению Байрона и позанимаемся с ним, чтобы наверстать пропущенные им занятия. 

Ещё раз спасибо вам, что дали ему возможность всё исправить. 

Грег Лестрейд

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
Тема: Висяк

Есть один висяк, который, думаю, ты бы нашёл весьма увлекательным. Если не можем встретиться в пабе, как смотришь на то, что я забегу к тебе?

С.

* * *

Кому: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Висяк

Буду рад увидеться с тобой — в моём краю сложно найти собеседника для взрослых разговоров. 

Днём девочки спят с полудня до двух часов — это время тебя устроит? Мне подойдёт любой день, если это не сегодня.

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Друзья

Я веду переписку с человеком, который, кажется, хочет быть моим другом. Как именно эта дружба работает? Мне действительно придётся придерживаться правила, по которому надо делиться с ним личной информацией? 

М.

П.С. Организовал визит Хэмиша на пятницу. Первым делом отправлю автомобиль, чтобы забрать его. Ты уже договорился в школе о выходном на этот день? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Господи, мой муж такой скучный. Всё, о чем он хочет говорить, это дети. Во что ты сейчас одет? Скучаешь?

* * *

_Записка, оставленная в среду утром на подушке._

М.

Прошлая ночь была прекрасна! Я скучаю по таким нам. Мне показалось, ты немного отдалилась, но надеюсь, это только усталость? Посмотрим, смогут ли мои родители в ближайшее время взять детей к себе, чтобы у нас выдался свободный вечер наедине. Только мы вдвоём. Удачного тебе рабочего дня! 

С любовью,

Г.

* * *

От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Кому: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Тема: Посиделки с детьми

Молли,

Беа просто достала нас с Шерлоком своими просьбами организовать детские посиделки с Лили и Майлзом. Не хочешь приехать с ними на ланч в один из моих выходных? Нам обоим бы очень хотелось повидаться с тобой, пока дети будут играться поблизости. Эллиотт, конечно же, тоже приглашён.

Джон

* * *

От: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Детский праздник

Детки сказали громогласное ДА (то же, что и их уставшая мама)! 

Какие у вас планы на субботу? Эллиотт тоже с радостью придёт. Он читает всевозможные детективные романы и до смерти хочет проверить мозг Шерлока в действии. 

Передай Шерлоку, чтобы он перестал там томно вздыхать — я знаю, что ему нравится мой муж, даже если он и притворяется, что это не так. 

Принести что-нибудь к чаю?

* * *

Кому: mhooper@hotmail.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Субботний вечер отлично подойдёт для детского праздника! 

Суббота идеально подходит! Принесёшь немного печенья для деток?

Дж.

П.С. Сказал Шерлоку, что придёт Эллиотт, и он вздохнул... Но ты права — ему нас не одурачить! 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Что случилось с одиночкой Майкрофтом?

И в чём причина столь внезапного желания обзавестись друзьями? Я-то думал, что это кое-что, что мы, мужчины семьи Холмс, не делаем? Что скажут мамочка и отец?

Ш. 

П.С. Хэмиш продолжает хвастаться Беа о своём визите к тебе, так что она очень расстроена. Ожидай приглашение на одно из её чаепитий ОЧЕНЬ СКОРО. И отказ не принимается!

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Достоинство совместного почтового адреса в том, что я всё вижу! ПРЕКРАТИ ТРЕТИРОВАТЬ СВОЕГО БРАТА! И не думай, что я не увидел ступню в контейнере для овощей и фруктов. Убери её оттуда до того, как дети вернутся из школы.

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

А что если я скажу, что она предназначена для урока естествознания у детей?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Я не со вчера с тобой живу, так что знаю, когда ты лжёшь. Убери её в другое место, пожалуйста! 

* * *

Кому: harrietwatson@glowmag.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Как дела?

Привет, сестрёнка,

Просто хотел позвонить и посмотреть, как идут твои дела. Всё ещё нравится новая работа? Есть какие-нибудь вести от Клэр? 

Мы были бы счастливы увидеть тебя как-нибудь за ужином!

Джон

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
Тема: Четверг?

Могу организовать себе длинный ланч в четверг и быть у тебя к 12:30. Пойдёт?

С.

* * *

Кому: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Четверг?

Отлично! До встречи!

Г.

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Прошлая ночь

Хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Прошлая ночь тянулась целую вечность, я весь изнемогаю от ревности, когда думаю, что твой муж держит тебя вдали от меня. Смогу я увидеть тебя сегодня?

* * *

Кому: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Работа

У меня куча работы, которую надо сделать сегодня. Но ты можешь составить мне компанию в моём кабинете? Прошлой ночью думала о тебе каждый раз, когда смотрела на Грега. 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Прости

Майкрофт. (Ух ты, а у этого имени есть история?)

Не подумай, что я весь день тебя игнорировал! Ситуация с детьми вчера несколько усложнилась. Мой сын (которому семь, если ты помнишь) пренебрегает домашним заданием и прогуливает уроки, что я бы предпочёл пресечь ещё на корню. Намного проще, когда они совсем маленькие, в дневное время ещё спят и думают, что ты лучше всех на свете. 

А ты всё ещё не ответил мне и не сказал, есть ли у тебя собственные дети?

Создаётся впечатление, что ты знаешь обо мне всё, а это значит, что ты очень хорош в слежке. А я-то думал, что из нас двоих это я работал детективом. 

Ты спросил, почему я оставил столь многообещающую карьеру, и правда в том, что, да, это была любовь. Но сильнее, чем она, была опасность потерять жену. Наша супружеская жизнь страдала, и она завела интрижку с одним из учителей моего сына. Нам пришлось сменить школу после того, как она всё-таки взялась за ум. И эта её депрессия... Я переживал, что навсегда её потеряю, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Никакая карьера не стоила того, чтобы потерять мать моих детей. Наши жизни не совершенны — да и чьи такие? — но мы работаем над этим и пытаемся вернуться к нормальной жизни. Не скажу, что я не скучаю по работе в полиции, но я готов совершить эту жертву ради своей семьи. 

Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы продолжить наше общение. Кажется, моя дочь заворочалась во сне. 

Ты сказал, что твои родители, как и один из твоих братьев, по-прежнему живы. Ты ладишь с ними со всеми?

Грег

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Какие существуют правила о хранении секретов от друзей?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Удивлен, как в твою голову пришла идея, что существует какая-нибудь книга о правилах дружбы. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

И какие секреты?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: a.parker@brighstreetcorp.co.uk

Сэр,

Прикрепляю финансовые отчёты каждого отдела за текущий месяц. Я пометила несколько расхождений в данных, на которые вам стоит взглянуть.

Антея Паркер,  
Помощник-референт Генерального Директора  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**Byronical (Байроникал)** : Больше не смогу прогуливать уроки. Папа всё узнал. Он и мама встречались с моей учительницей. И сейчас меня посадили под домашний СУПЕР арест :(

 **SuperHam (СуперХэм)** : Отстой! :( Ты сказал папе, почему прогуливал?

 **Byronical** : Нет! А твои папы узнали? 

**SuperHam** : Нет, я сдал домашнее задание, так что они не узнают.

 **Byronical** : Думаю, мне тоже следовало :(

 **SuperHam** : Могу я помочь, если хочешь?

 **Byronical** : Может, если арест когда-нибудь закончится. 

**SuperHam** : :( :( :(

 **Byronical** : Увидимся завтра в школе?

 **SuperHam** : Да, я буду там!

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово_  
_SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_


	4. Глава 4

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Узнать меня

Если ты думаешь, что у меня необычное имя, то тебе стоит познакомиться с моим братом, Шерлоком. Наши родители отличались креативностью и стремлением к величественности, что и стало причиной, по которой нам дали такие имена. Впрочем, мне кажется, что моё мне подходит.

Детей нет. Жены нет.

В детстве у нас с братом были спорные взаимоотношения. Не назвал бы то, как мы ведём себя друг с другом, словом «ладим», но я очень сильно о нём забочусь. (Хотя я буду отрицать этот факт при ком бы то ни было, кто сообщит его ему). Мои родители очень много работали, когда мы были детьми, поэтому хоть я и не то чтобы _не ладил_ с ними, всё-таки не уверен, что наши отношения можно назвать близкими. 

Ты решил проблему с домашним заданием своего сына? Мой племянник, Хэмиш, первый в классе по успеваемости. Он вырастет столь же гениальным, как и его отец. Однако скажи ты кому-нибудь из них, что эти слова принадлежат мне, мне пришлось бы покончить с нашей перепиской.

Могу я полюбопытствовать?.. Ты написал, что пожертвовал всем, чтобы заставить свой брак снова работать, и я задаюсь вопросом: пожертвовала ли твоя жена чем-нибудь, чтобы осчастливить _тебя_?

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Направляюсь в твой кабинет. Хочешь, чтобы я принёс ужин? 

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Нет... только десерт ;)

Целую и обнимаю.

***

_Записка, приколотая к двери в комнату Байрона._

Байрон,

Надеюсь, в школе всё прошло хорошо!

Список дел, которые ты должен сделать после полудня:

— Прибраться в комнате (под кроватью и в ванной комнате тоже — я проверю!)  
— Выбросить мусор из ВСЕХ мусорных корзин.  
— Почистить клетку Эйнштейна и убедиться, что у него есть еда.  
— Почистить лоток Шрёдингера и проверить его миску тоже.  
— Закончить, по крайней мере, ДВА домашних задания.

Как только всё сделаешь и пройдёшь проверку на качество, я дам тебе пароль от Wi-Fi. 

Люблю тебя до Луны и обратно,  
Папа

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Стоит ли говорить человеку, с которым ты познакомился совсем недавно, что его любимый человек сделал, что ему делать не следовало? 

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Господи! А ты не мог бы быть ещё более таинственным? С каких пор я стал экспертом в таких вопросах? 

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Прости, получилось немного резче, чем предполагалось. Не мог бы ты мне просто прямо сказать, что происходит? 

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Гарри

Получила твою электронку, но было слишком много дел, чтобы ответить. У МЕНЯ ГРАНДИОЗНЫЕ НОВОСТИ! 

Выпьешь со мной чашечку кофе на следующей неделе? 

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Думаю, Гарри помолвлена. Снова. (Стон). Купишь молока, пока в дороге? 

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Ставлю десятку на то, что она отменит всё через неделю. И ты же знаешь, что я никогда не покупаю молоко. (Просто шучу. Куплю. Скоро буду дома и помогу подоткнуть мелким одеяла).

***

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**SuperHam** : Почему ты так долго?

 **Byronical** : Папа дал мне работу по дому. 

**SuperHam** : Ты уже приступил к программе?

 **Byronical** : Нет :( Всё ещё под арестом. Папа даёт мне работу по дому каждый день в качестве наказания. 

**SuperHam** : ОТСТОЙ :(

 **Byronical** : Ты написал ещё скрипт?

 **SuperHam** : Ага. Уже закинул его в DropBox. Твой папа же ничего об этом не знает, да?

 **Byronical** : Не-а. Ты всё-таки попросишь своего дядю помочь? 

**SuperHam** : Скорее всего. Скрестим пальцы, чтобы он ничего не сказал моим папам.

 **Byronical** : Я лучше пойду. Постараюсь закончить программу к ночи.

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово_  
_SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_

***

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

Запланировали праздник для деток с Холмс-Ватсонами на субботу. Ты приглашён, но твоя женушка заранее скажет тебе: ВЕДИ СЕБЯ ПРИЛИЧНО! Что означает — не допекай Шерлока с его делами!

Люблю тебя.

***

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Отношения

Уже поздно, и дом, наконец-то, в моём распоряжении. Дети в кроватях, тишина восхитительна. Завтра я встречаюсь со своей бывшей коллегой по работе, чтобы обсудить одно глухое дело, которое её озадачило, отчего чего я взволнован даже больше, чем мне бы следовало. 

Ты спросил, пожертвовала ли моя жена чем-нибудь ради меня. Должен признаться, я не уверен, что знаю ответ на этот вопрос. В такие моменты я просто пытаюсь сделать всё, чтобы удержать нас вместе. И брак не строится на том, чтобы вести счёт того, сколько один сделал для другого. Я просто делаю то, что должно быть сделано, чтобы спасти свою семью. И верю, что она поступает так же.

Нет жены, нет детей — а были? Или хочешь, чтобы были?

***

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Твоя шея

Только что посадил тебя в такси до дому, а уже скучаю, так что оставлю тебе сообщение на утро. 

Хочу написать тебе о твоей шее — какая гладкая и мягкая у неё кожа, как соблазнителен её изгиб. То, как твои каштановые волосы завиваются вокруг неё, и мне приходится отодвигать их, чтобы коснуться губами пульса. На вкус ты, как побережье: соль, свежий воздух и сахарная вата. Я мог бы существовать в нём. 

Возвращайся ко мне скорее.

М.

Целую и обнимаю.

***

_Наскоро написанная заметка на стикере:_

– Заполнить заявление на получение паспорта.  
– Перевести последний депозит на счёт в Швейцарию.  
– Забрать вещи из химчистки  
– Купить билеты на самолёт?

***

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Тема: Хэмиш

Здравствуй, Джон,

Знаю, пишу тебе ни с того, ни с сего, что, скорее всего, совершенно не приветствуется, но мне бы хотелось обсудить возможность видеться с Хэмишем время от времени. Да, знаю, я говорила, что не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего, когда подписывала отказ от родительских прав, но… всё изменилось. Я изменилась. Я встречаюсь с хорошим человеком, который знает о моём прошлом, и я бы хотела, чтобы он, наконец, познакомился с моим сыном. 

Можем мы договориться о телефонном разговоре?

Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Передавай мой привет Шерлоку. 

Мэри

***

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Я знаю, что ты видел это. Я всё улажу.

***

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

«Её» сын? ЕЁ сын?!

***

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Всё улажу, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.

***

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Лучший способ всё уладить — это сказать ей, чёрт побери, просто отвалить от нас.

***

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Мне всё равно, чем ты сейчас занимаешься. Ты идёшь со мной пить и рассказываешь о своих неприятностях. Мне нужно отвлечься.

***

_ [Чек из паба «Краун энд Анкор».]_

1 пинта резаного пива — £5  
1 пинта «Блэк вельвет» — £5  
2 пинты «Смитвик» — £10  
1 бутылка «Грей Гус» — £7  
1 бутылка «Пино-Нуар» — £14  


Итог: £41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Содержание чека (прим. переводчика):
> 
> Резаное пиво — тёмное и светлое пиво, разлитое в ёмкость слоями; не смешивается из-за разной плотности.  
> «Блэк вельвет» — коктейль из шампанского и тёмного пива.  
> «Смитвик» — марка ирландского эля.  
> «Грей Гус» — марка французской водки премиум класса.  
> «Пино-Нуар» — вино.


	5. Глава 5

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ещё раз спасибо за ланч и наводки в этом висячном деле. Собираюсь с завтрашнего дня начать обзванивать местные кафе и посмотреть, удастся ли мне раздобыть зацепки. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Нет проблем! Всё-таки здорово было снова порассуждать обо всём таком! 

Дай знать, если тебе понадобиться ещё какая-нибудь помощь. Может, я смог бы выступить в роли независимого консультанта? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Слушай, звучит изумительно! Попробую навести пару справок и сообщу тебе о результатах.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Скучаю по тебе. Надеюсь, ты почти разделалась со своим рабочим авралом? Мне нужно кое-что тебе сообщить, когда ты вернёшься домой. 

Сегодня мило поболтали с Салли. Она дала мне прослушивающее устройство, чтобы у меня была возможность поделать кое-какую работу для неё.

Целую и обнимаю. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

От: Шерлок  
Кому: Майкрофт

Не помню, где я припарковал свой автомобиль.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

От: Майкрофт  
Кому: Шерлок

Ты поехал домой на такси. У тебя нет автомобиля. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

От: Шерлок  
Кому: Майкрофт

Точно, а я и забыл. Ты уже дома?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

От: Майкрофт  
Кому: Шерлок

Почти. Спасибо ещё раз… что выслушал. Попробую последовать твоему совету и не вмешиваться. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

От: Шерлок  
Кому: Майкрофт

Нет проблем… Зачем же ещё нужны братья?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

От: Майкрофт  
Кому: Шерлок

Отправляйся домой, Шерлок. Ты пьян.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Ночь четверга

Ходил выпивать со своим братом и с уверенностью могу сказать, что это алкогольное оцепенение очень приятно. 

Я никогда не хотел завести жену. Или детей. Нет. Моё счастье — в моём одиночестве. У меня полноценная жизнь, которая меня полностью удовлетворяет. У меня есть моя работа, мои книги… а если уж мне страсть, как хочется провести время с семьёй, то мой брат, его муж и их дети живут неподалёку. Быть одному не означает быть непременно одиноким. 

Хотя, наверное, это не до конца правда. Не буду утверждать, что мне никогда не бывает одиноко или что мне не нужен близкий человек. Но в те редкие минуты, когда я задумываюсь об этом, понимаю, что тот, в ком я нуждаюсь, не женщина. 

Скажи мне, Грег Лестрейд, счастлив ли ты жить своей насыщенной семейной жизнью?

* * *

Кому: mary_m@yahoo.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Хэмиш

Наверное, ты уже забыла, Мэри, но ты отказалась от всех своих родительских прав в пользу Джона и меня, когда ушла. Ты, наверное, забыла те семь лет, которые ты отсутствовала, и каждый их день, который ты пропустила. Ты пропустила семь Дней рождения. Ты пропустила несчётное количество учебных программ, слёз и поцелуйчиков над бобо, купаний, укладываний по кроваткам и сказок на ночь. Ты все их пропустила. 

Кто дал тебе право думать, что ты можешь просто так свалиться на наши головы и стать частью жизни МОЕГО сына? Кто дал тебе право претендовать на Джона или любую другую часть его жизни? После всего того, что нам пришлось из-за тебя пройти? 

Шерлок

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Ради всего святого, Шерлок! Я же сказал, что всё улажу!

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Не игнорируй меня. Я знаю, что ты в спальне. Я слышу, как тебе приходят уведомления о сообщениях!

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

ШЕРЛОК!

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Мама вернула мне мой мобильник.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Отлично! Значит, сейчас нам не придётся постоянно переписываться в чате!

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Ага! Мои мама и папа только что закатили грандиозный скандал. Что-то насчёт того, что папа хочет вернуться на работу :(

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Мои папы тоже ругаются, только я не знаю из-за чего. Пытаюсь отвлечь Беа, чтобы она не начала плакать.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Удачи! Договорим завтра, ладно? Повеселись там у своего дяди! 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

_[смайлик с поднятым вверх пальцем]_

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Это просто смешно, не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, выйти из ванной?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Можем мы спокойно это обсудить? Я же не просил устроить меня обратно на работу. Просто предложил периодически проводить консультации. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Ты же знаешь, я люблю нашу жизнь, наших детей. Но иногда мне нужно что-то... большее?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Ладно, тогда я иду укладывать детей по кроватям. Прошу тебя, давай поговорим утром?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Жду не дождусь, когда мы сбежим от всего этого и будем жить вместе. Скучаю по тебе. Безумно. 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Счастлив?

В этот самый момент? Нет. Нет, я не счастлив. 

Но я слишком устал, чтобы писать об этом сейчас. Поговорим позже. Рад, что ты отлично провёл вечер со своим братом. 

Чем он занимается? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

И что, даже несколько безобидных вопросиков задать нельзя? Ну ты же знаешь, в какой восторг меня всё это приводит! ;) 

Люблю тебя, Молс.

* * *

Кому: mary_m@yahoo.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Предыдущее сообщение

Как ты уже, наверное, догадалась, у нас с Шерлоком на двоих одна электронная почта. Она значительно упрощает жизнь в те моменты, когда он напоминает мне, что я что-то упустил, и наоборот. 

Прошу прощения, что он написал всё это. Он ходил выпивать с Майкрофтом и, похоже, немного перебрал.

Я не стану обсуждать этот вопрос сегодня вечером. Шерлок и я немного повздорили, и мне бы хотелось уладить это разногласие. Но вскоре я свяжусь с тобой. 

Мне любопытно — почему сейчас? Хэмиш уравновешенный счастливый мальчик. Я не уверен, что такое потрясение пойдёт ему на пользу. 

Завтра напишу поподробнее. 

Джон

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Сегодня я сплю на диване.


	6. Глава 6

Кому: [Все]  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Визит

Доброе утро все!

Уверен, вы все уже в курсе, что сегодня мой семилетний племянник, работающий над своим школьным докладом, будет сопровождать меня на работе. Я надеюсь, вы приложите все усилия, чтобы он почувствовал себя желанным гостем. В ходе экскурсии по зданию он посетит нашу серверную комнату и все отделы, чтобы посмотреть, как устроена работа компании. Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте его, если встретитесь с ним.

Спасибо.  
Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: ?!

Прошу прощения, что не ответил на твоё сообщение прошлой ночью. Ты показался мне таким… подавленным. С тобой всё в порядке?

У моего брата и его мужа есть собственная фирма, занимающаяся частными расследованиями. Когда-то они были причастны к нескольким печально известным делам, но в последнее время они стараются сильно не светиться. Работа прошлых лет дала им достаточно, чтобы сейчас они могли тщательней подходить к выбору дел и браться только за те из них, которые не подвергнут опасности ни их жизни, ни жизни их детей. Тогда им пришлось нелегко, но в итоге они со всем справились. Должен признать, иногда я завидую им.

Надеюсь, у тебя действительно всё в порядке. 

Пишу кратко — скоро ко мне придёт мой племянник, Хэмиш.

* * *

__Пятница — Сообщения_ _

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Не забудь спросить у дяди о том самом!

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Тема: Почему сейчас?

Вижу, Шерлок не сильно изменился с тех пор. 

Почему сейчас? Я сожалею о некоторых своих поступках, которые допустила в прошлом. Сейчас я собираюсь зажить со своей собственной семьёй, но всё-таки мне бы очень хотелось поближе познакомиться с сыном. Не имеет значения, подписывала я отказ от прав на него или нет, он по-прежнему остаётся частью меня, и я бы хотела увидеться с ним. Но, конечно, если мы не в состоянии обсудить этот вопрос, как цивилизованные люди, ты можешь связаться с моим адвокатом, Ричардом Банкрофтом. 

Прилагаю его контактные данные к сообщению. 

Мэри

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Точно. Ты же со мной не разговариваешь и в упор не замечаешь моё присутствие. 

Но всё-таки — не мог бы ответить на мои сообщения, пожалуйста?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Я не знаю, как ещё после всех моих попыток мне попросить у тебя прощения, но мне очень жаль. Я сказал то, что на самом деле не думал. И мне не следовало оправдываться перед Мэри. Это было ошибкой. Сейчас я отчётливо вижу, что она просто пытается манипулировать нами. Снова. 

Прошу, прости меня, любовь моя?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Я так понимаю, что то, что ты встал и вышел из комнаты, означает, что прощать меня ты не будешь?

* * *

Кому: mhooper@hotmail.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Завтра

Просто хотел предупредить тебя, Молс, что завтрашняя встреча, может статься, пройдёт немного напряжённо. Я и Шерлок немного повздорили. Мы работаем над этим, но я пойму тебя, если ты предпочтёшь держаться от всего этого подальше. 

Дж.

* * *

Кому: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Позже

О, Господи, ребёнок, которого привёл начальник, такой противный! Наверное, возомнил себе, что всё на свете знает. 

Ты получил брошюры? Не хочешь позже встретиться и полистать их вместе?

Целую и обнимаю.

М.

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.hunter@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Позже

И вправду противный! Вломился в мой кабинет и спросил, можно ли ему воспользоваться моим компьютером. И только сейчас ушёл. 

Позже? Подойдет. Я хочу на кое-что посмотреть, но это не совсем брошюры ;)

Целую и обнимаю, целую и обнимаю (и до бесконечности).

М. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Хочу, чтобы на выходных мы прояснили ситуацию, поэтому попросил родителей взять детей к себе.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Мария

В субботу я должна работать. Возможно, у меня найдётся время после, но я действительно не намерена больше возвращаться к этому вопросу. Моё мнение ты уже знаешь, но если ты хочешь и дальше участвовать в этом мероприятии, так тому и быть. Просто имей в виду, что я всецело посвятила себя карьере в Брайтстрит и не собираюсь сокращать свой рабочий график. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Я не просил тебя сокращать график или что-то менять на своём рабочем месте. Давай просто обсудим это? В субботу, после работы. Пожалуйста, найди для меня время. 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: В порядке?

В порядке? Нет, не уверен, что так. Но сейчас мне немногим лучше, чем было вчера. Однако учитывая, что моя жена работает на тебя, не думаю, что будет уместным упоминать в наших разговорах мои семейные проблемы. Достаточно будет просто сказать, что мы поругались. Но мы с этим справимся. Я надеюсь. 

Так получается, что твой брат тоже детектив? Какое забавное совпадение! И, похоже, у него очень счастливая жизнь.

Как прошёл визит твоего племянника? Кажется, школьная жизнь Байрона, наконец-то, вернулась в прежнее русло, правда, в последнее время он не сильно разговорчивый. Хотел бы я знать, что происходит в его голове. Он очень умный мальчик… не знаю, в кого он такой пошёл, он же своей смышлёностью обставит и меня, и мою жену в два счёта. Но полагаю, что именно этого и хочет каждый родитель для своих детей? Хочет, чтобы его детям было лучше, чем ему. Верно? 

Так значит… не заинтересован в женщинах. Значит ли это, что… Но, конечно, меня это не касается, да? Прости.

Итак, у тебя нет никаких интересов или хобби, помимо работы… А чем ты будешь заниматься, когда придёт время отойти от дел?

Г.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

По-прежнему не прочь чем-нибудь помочь, только нам придётся подстроиться под мой домашний график. Марию не особо радует перспектива моего времяпрепровождения отдельно от детей. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Я даже комментировать это не стану. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Знаю, знаю.

* * *

_Записка, оставленная на столе, когда Джон дремал на стуле:_

Ты. Я. В спальне.

(Ведущая к спальне тропинка из одежды).

* * *

Кому: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Встреча

Иэн,

Мне и Шерлоку надо назначить время встречи на следующую неделю и обсудить с тобой возможность моей бывшей жены восстановить родительские права над нашим сыном. Не мог бы ты сообщить мне, когда сможешь встретиться с нами? 

Джон Ватсон

* * *

Кому: [Все]  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Мой племянник

Во-первых, мне бы хотелось поблагодарить вас за ваше терпение в течение рабочего дня. Я очень ценю усилия, которые были приложены. 

Во-вторых, я приношу извинения всему второму этажу. Не знаю, как в руки моего племянника попала зажигалка, но не думаю, что он наперёд знал, что своей маленькой проказой ему удастся активировать противопожарную систему. 

В-третьих, если сегодняшний визит принёс с собой какие-либо убытки или ущерб, пожалуйста, представьте соответствующие документы моей помощнице Антее Паркер. Она позаботится о возмещении всех расходов. 

В-четвёртых, комната отдыха на пятом этаже будет закрыта до поры, пока не будут устранены все повреждения и куплена новая микроволновая печь. Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства. 

И наконец, заверяю всех работников третьего этажа, что новый копировальный аппарат будет на положенном ему месте уже к понедельнику. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Спасибо за визит, дядя Майк! И спасибо, что согласился помочь! :) Прости, если сломал сегодня слишком много вещей. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Это Майкрофт. Если твои папы обо всём разузнают, я ничего не знаю.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

:) :) :) :) :)

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Добрый вечер

Ты прав. Возможно, действительно неуместно, чтобы я знал о твоей ссоре с женой. Но часть меня хочет предложить тебе сочувствующего слушателя в моём лице, если таковой тебе понадобится? Впрочем, полагаю, что я последний человек, который имеет представление, как решать семейные проблемы.

Верю, мой брат счастлив. Он и его муж построили себе очень хорошую жизнь. 

Да, боюсь, моя незаинтересованность в женщинах означает именно это. А что, это проблема?

Визит Хэмиша был… по меньшей мере, захватывающим. Он как настоящий ураган. За твоими тремя такая черта наблюдается? И как тебе удаётся поспевать за ними? 

За сегодня я попросту вымотался, так что сейчас подолгу сижу в тише и потягиваю вино из бокала. 

Надеюсь, твоё настроение улучшилось.

* * *

_Записка, подложенная под микроскоп Шерлока:_

Видишь? Мы идеально подходим друг другу. И всегда направляем друг друга в нужную сторону. Прости, что в тот момент я не вспомнил об этом. 

Люблю тебя больше, чем звёзд на небе.

Дж.


	7. Глава 7

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Боюсь, помощь по делу отменяется. Мария никак не может найти время, чтобы поговорить об этом. Однако мы по-прежнему можем периодически обсуждать глухие дела за ланчем.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Не обижайся, дружище, но когда это ты успел отдать свои яйца жене?!

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Так нечестно, Салли! Ты же сама видела, через что мы прошли.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Точно, я видела. Но, слушай, с тех пор уже год прошёл. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что твоя жена просто разводит тебя, как лоха?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Поддержка

Нет, это совсем не проблема. Мне просто было любопытно. Полагаю, так же любопытно, как и тебе, когда ты интересовался моими семейными проблемами. 

Признаюсь, сегодня я сам не свой, весь в подавленных чувствах. В какой-то степени наша ссора случалась из-за меня. Я сказал Марии, что подумываю вернуться на работу и работать меньше чем неполный рабочий день. По сути, это была бы работа на дому, мне бы даже не пришлось разлучаться с детьми. Но она не согласилась пойти на это. Так что, похоже, мне придётся отказаться от этой задумки. Моя бывшая коллега по работе не пришла в восторг от всего этого и сказала мне пару ласковых в ответ.

Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что, возможно, когда-то в своей жизни сделал неправильный выбор?

Поспевать за детьми? Ну, думаю, это что-то, что ты делаешь, будучи родителем. У тебя просто нет другого выбора; если ты хочешь, чтобы твои дети выросли и стали действительно достойными взрослыми, ты следишь за их воспитанием и не позволяешь им отбиться от рук. Воспитание детей оказалось сложнее, чем я себе когда-либо представлял... и в тоже время стало лучшей работой в мире. Но в какой-то момент ты доходишь до той стадии, в которой хочешь вспомнить, кем ты был раньше, понимаешь? Кем ты был до детей? И тогда сложно достичь равновесия. 

Кажется, Байрон очень похож на сына твоего брата. В нём энергии, как в по меньшей мере трёх детях, и он очень умён — надо сказать, опасное сочетание! Я могу рассказать тебе несчётное количество историй о планах, которые он построил, пока рос. Сложно поверить, что ему только семь! Я знаю, он сделает что-то по-настоящему великое, когда вырастет. Или так, или станет угрозой всей Англии. Девочки такие же боевые, как и он, но в силу возраста они всё ещё (обычно) слушаются меня. Но я уже страшусь момента, когда они решат, что папочкин контроль закончился.

Итак... ты не заинтересован в женщинах. А у тебя когда-нибудь прежде были длительные отношения? Возвращаясь к своему подростковому возрасту и беззаботным школьным денькам, я всегда задавался вопросом, что, может, я мог бы быть... ну, так или иначе. Полагаю, то, что я женат на женщине, ставит всё на свои места, верно?

Это, конечно, может прозвучать глупо (а я подозреваю, то ты принадлежишь к такому типу людей, который не очень хорошо относится к глупым вещам), но сейчас я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда я только садился писать это сообщение. Ты очень хороший «слушатель»... и хорошо, что сейчас у меня есть ещё один взрослый собеседник.

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведёшь выходные.

Грег

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Хэмиш

Майкрофт,

Миллион извинений за все те неприятности, которые Хэмиш вчера устроил. Шерлок только что посвятил меня в подробности вашего телефонного разговора. Или, по крайней мере, он попытался сделать это, после того, прекратил смеяться… или задыхаться из-за смеха. Я поговорил с ними обоими. Хэмиш сейчас под домашним арестом — никакого мобильника, никакого компьютера, никаких походов к друзьям в гости — до тех пор, пока я не буду сердиться каждый раз, как посмотрю на него. Знаю, он развит не по годам, но это не оправдывает вызванные им разрушения. Если отправишь нам счёт по электронике, мы с радостью возместим все расходы.

Джон

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Хэмиш

Джон,

Несмотря на то, что я понимаю необходимость в выволочке, я считаю, что это наказание уж слишком сурово. Разве ему не понадобится компьютер, чтобы сделать домашнюю работу? К тому же, все эти разрушения, в конце концов, были все лишь «вещами». Обычно я не согласился бы на только что сказанное, но, полагаю, старость делает меня добрее (и, возможно, вчерашние несколько бокалов вина свели случившееся на нет). Хэмиш и Беа очень важны для меня, и мне бы не хотелось утратить их несомненную привязанность ко мне. 

На этой ноте; Хэмиш как-то упоминал о международной компьютерной выставке, которая состоится в Лондоне в следующем месяце, и, как мне показалось, очень хотел её посетить. Может, я отведу его туда? Он очень одарённый ребёнок, и я считаю, что очень важно пестовать это его увлечение — с этими навыками он далеко пойдёт. Осмелюсь сказать, его целеустремленная натура напоминает мне меня в его годы. 

Не переживайте о тратах — на такие случаи у компании имеются страховые полисы.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Мой сын ничем на тебя не похож, ЗАБЕРИ СВОИ СЛОВА НАЗАД!

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Хэмиш

Только что сказал Хэмишу, что мы подумаем насчёт компьютерной выставки (я согласен, что такой опыт пойдёт ему на пользу). Сейчас я и Шерлок как раз обсуждаем вариант отдать Хэмишу его ноутбук, но только когда он закончит с работой по дому. А мобильник всё же побудет у нас до конца недели. 

Не волнуйся из-за Шерлока. Ты и сам знаешь, каким он бывает.

Дж.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Молли

Уже в пути. Приедем с небольшим опозданием.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Где ты? К этому времени ты уже должна была освободиться. Я только что отвёз детей к родителям. Поедим где-нибудь?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Ты не отвечаешь на звонки, и я начинаю волноваться. Где ты?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Ага. И ты уже не на работе. Пожалуйста, напиши мне, как только прочтёшь это сообщение.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Я дома, и эта ситуация меня начинает раздражать. ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Мария

Прости. После работы отправилась на пробежку и по дороге заскочила к давнему другу. Мы немного выпили вместе, а телефон, должно быть, был на беззвучном режиме.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Я хотел, чтобы мы провели эти выходные вместе. Нам надо поговорить. Могла бы ты приехать домой?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Мария

Я уже почти приехала. И у нас ещё весь вечер впереди, чтобы поговорить!

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Я не буду продолжать этот разговор по сообщениям. Просто возвращайся.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Похоже, ужин придётся отменить :( Но спасибо за замечательное свидание с утра! Только подумай... совсем скоро каждое утро будет принадлежать только нам. 

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Мне следовало бы поехать с тобой и показать твоему мужу, как он смеет удерживать тебя от меня.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Нет. Ты же знаешь, нам надо всё сделать правильно. Всё, что от нас требуется, это ещё немного побыть терпеливыми! ;)

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Ладно. Но знай, я буду тосковать по тебе все выходные напролёт. Полагаю, я потрачу их, чтобы провести время со своей женой.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Если хочешь заставить меня ревновать, то это работает! :Р

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Хорошо :) Ревнуй... меня это возбуждает.

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

Кому: a.parker@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Reports

Антея,

Я только что просмотрел финансовые отчёты, которые ты мне отправляла, и увидел упомянутые тобой расхождения в данных. Пожалуйста, выдели немного времени в понедельник, чтобы мы смогли обсудить ситуацию и составить план действий.

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Стащил свой мобильник, пока папа не видел. Спасибо, что уговорил его отпустить меня с тобой на компьютерную выставку!

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Ты не можешь сейчас видеть моего лица, но если бы мог, то нашёл бы его выражение осуждающим.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Ты такой забавный, дядя Майк! Я думал, что у нас с детьми тётушки Молли намечается что-то веселое и интересное, а всё, чего они хотят, это поиграть в прятки. СКУЧНО.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Ты непозволительно сильно похож на своего отца.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Не знаю, что это значит, ну да ладно :) Кстати, мне интересно, что значит слово «противный»?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Я знаю наверняка, что одним из моих подарков на твой прошлый день рождения был словарь. Откуда ты услышал это слово? 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Оно было в сообщении, которое писал тот мужчина за компьютером. Такой лысый, с дурацкими усами и бородой? Он сказал, что я был противным. Это хорошо? 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Кому он это сказал?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Кому-то, с кем он переписывался по электронке. Так что, это хорошо?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

А видел ли ты ещё что-нибудь в его компьютере?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Надо идти, папы кричат из-за чего-то. Может, они обнаружили, что я вернул себе мобильник.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Откровение

Никогда не умел рассказывать о себе. Впрочем, необходимость в подобном требует такого уровня доверия, которого в общении я прежде не достигал. Но есть в тебе что-то такое, Грегори Лестрейд, что вызывает во мне желание рассказать тебе свою историю.

Очень давно был один мужчина. В нашем знакомстве не было чего-то необычно... друг друга, ничего, что могло бы меня заинтересовать. Но я выпил, и он просто очаровал меня. Он был занятный и… привлекательный. И тогда я сделал то, что не планировал делать, — я влюбился в него. Несмотря на наши плотные графики, вместе мы провели замечательный год. Я ещё только поднимался по карьерной лестнице, а он уже занимал очень высокое положение в правительстве. У него была жена и четыре ребёнка, о чём я узнал в течение года после того, как влюбился в него. Вскоре после нашей первой годовщины он сообщил мне о своём решении выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на пост повыше, но чтобы достичь своей цели ему предстояло стать примерным семьянином. Слова излишни — я был просто разбит. Конечно, после него были и случайные увлечения, но именно с ним у меня были первые серьёзные отношения. 

И поэтому, Грегори, я предпочитаю быть один. 

Ты спросил, задавался ли когда-нибудь вопросом о неправильном выборе в жизни. И ответ да, я задаюсь им всё время. Я, пожалуй, никому в этом не признаюсь, но я смотрю на своего брата и его жизнь и задумываюсь, а как бы сложилась моя жизнь, полюби я кого-нибудь... более подходящего. 

Но… жизнь сложилась так, что я никогда не узнаю, как было бы. Так что не стоит продолжать жить прошлым или своими собственными сожалениями. Существует только одна дорога, которая ведёт нас по жизни — и это дорога вперёд. 

Мне любопытно. Почему ты думаешь, что «мог бы быть», когда ты был моложе? Почему ты передумал? 

Не знаю, о чём тебе сказала коллега, но, боюсь, я мог бы согласиться с её словами. Разве воспитание детей не подразумевает работу _двух_ родителей? 

Счастливых тебе выходных, Грегори

Майкрофт

* * *

Кому: mhooper@hotmail.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: ОЧЕНЬ жаль

Молли, 

Мне так жаль, что наши ланч и детские посиделки так внезапно прервали. Я и не подозревал, ни что Мэри находится в городе, ни что она намеревается вот так заявиться к нам. Мне следовало сказать тебе, что раньше на неделе она писала мне по электронке и даже пробовала доставить нам неприятности, но я, правда, не думал, что она так серьёзна в своих намерениях. 

Надеюсь, Лили и Майлз, после того, как вы уехали, не очень долго огорчались из-за случившегося. Нам пришлось всю ночь успокаивать Хэмиша и Беа. Хэмиш не заинтересован встречаться со своей матерью. Он совсем её не помнит, так что, должно быть, наша с Шерлоком реакция на её появление напугала его. На следующей неделе мы встречаемся с нашим адвокатом. Надеюсь, у нас получится отделаться от этой проблемы до того, как она принесёт свои первые плоды. 

Давай наметим время ещё одной встречи, когда всё устаканится? 

Мне надо идти. Шерлок неистовствует, и у него мигрень, поэтому сейчас я пойду укладывать мелких по кроваткам, а потом позабочусь о нём. 

Дж.


	8. Глава 8

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Грег

Я не закончил этот разговор, Мария. Эта размолвка между нами… Нам нужна профессиональная помощь. 

На этой неделе я назначу нам встречу с семейным консультантом и надеюсь, что ты посетишь её вместе со мной. Но если нет, так и быть, я пойду один. Договорюсь с кем-нибудь посидеть с детьми.

* * *

Кому: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Где ты был?

Думала, у нас будет свидание за ланчем. Что происходит? Почему ты не отвечал на мои сообщения все выходные?

Целую и обнимаю. 

М.

* * *

Кому: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Копия сообщения: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk; r.bancroft@hiveandmarkham.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwaterson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Суббота

Мэри,

Твоё поведение в субботу было абсолютно недопустимо. Появившись в нашей квартире без приглашения, ты доставила немало хлопот, переполошила и расстроила не только Хэмиша, но также Беа и двух ребятишек Молли. Это совершенно неприемлемо. 

Раз ты так настаиваешь на предъявлении иска о возвращении тебе прав на Хэмиша, нам действительно будет лучше регулировать этот вопрос при посредничестве адвокатов. Поэтому я отправляю копию этого сообщения как твоему, так и нашему адвокатам. Вскоре с тобой свяжется Иэн Самнер, чтобы договориться о твоём посредничестве в данном вопросе. 

Джон и Шерлок Холмс-Ватсоны

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Откровение

Ты прав. Воспитание детей возможно только при взаимодействии партнёров. Тоже касается и брака. Меня не отпускает чувство, что мой начинает рушиться, а я не совсем уверен, почему это происходит. Я в замешательстве и просто не знаю, что мне с этим делать. Уже договорился о встрече с семейным консультантом и планирую на ней присутствовать, независимо оттого, пойдёт со мной моя жена или нет. Наш брак никогда не был лёгок, но я не могу не думать, что мне всё-таки стоит попытаться наладить наши отношения хотя бы ради детей. Разве не так должен поступать хороший человек?

Спасибо, что рассказал мне о человеке, которого ты любил. Понимаю, тебе, должно быть, было очень трудно так сильно открыться, особенно виртуальному незнакомцу. И оттого, что ты открылся мне, я открою тебе кое-что о себе, чего я прежде не говорил. То самое «мог бы быть» из далёких школьных деньков. Тогда я увлекался регби, да и сам неплохо играл, если позволишь мне немного похвастаться. Не знаю, занимался ли ты каким-нибудь видом спорта, пока учился в школе, но, так повелось, что во все времена проводились соревнования среди накаченных тестостероном участников команд. Не имело значение, какой то был вид спорта, за кулисами всё сводилось к потрясыванию полотенцами и шлепкам по задницам. Однако в отношениях с одним из товарищей по команде у меня сложилось не особо дружеское соперничество, и он продолжал усиливать этот конфликт. Думаю, позволь я ему дойти до точки кипения, мы бы просто выбили всё дерьмо друг из друга. А вместо того, что? Мы оказались в раздевалке, остались там совершенно одни, и всё произошло как-то само собой. Мы поцеловались. 

Грандиозный скандал? Противно мне не было...

После случившегося он стал избегать меня. Оставил меня в одиночестве, наверное, потому что я узнал его тайну. Кажется, я слышал, что вскоре он сочетался браком... с мужчиной. Я бы никому и слова не сказал о том, что было, но мне понадобился год или около того, чтобы излечиться от своего увлечения. Но в итоге оно прошло. После у меня было несколько коротких романов с девушками, а потом я встретил Марию. Полагаю, всё дело было в молодости и стремлении экспериментировать. 

Ах, Майкрофт. И как это ты всегда заставляешь меня раскрывать перед тобой все тайны?

Слышу, девочки проснулись.

Грег (Ты же понимаешь, что можешь звать меня просто Грег, верно? Тебе не нужно звать меня Грегори).

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Серьёзно. Ты так и собираешься не отвечать на мои сообщения? Ты что, злишься на меня? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Встреча с Иэном в среду. Ты будешь вести себя хорошо. Заметь, пожалуйста, это НЕ вопрос.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Я просто буду собой. Как и обычно бываю.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Думается мне, мы уже неоднократно это обсуждали. ВЕДИ. СЕБЯ. ХОРОШО.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Слушаюсь, Капитан.

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**Byronical** : Что случилось?

 **Byronical** : Ты так и не рассказал мне про пятницу.

 **Byronical** : Я вижу, что ты в чате. Почему ты игнорируешь меня?

 **Byronical** : Что-то случилось?

 **Byronical** : Ты же знаешь, я твой лучший друг. Ты можешь всё мне рассказать.

 **Byronical** : Хочешь, прогуляем ФК и поговорим?

 **SuperHam** : Ага.

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово_  
_SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Напомни мне, почему я держал это втайне от мамочки.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ты по-прежнему переписываешься с ним? Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, что не стоит играть с огнём.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Уж ты-то из всех людей должен меня понять.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Любого другого, возможно. Но ты, мой брат, человек-ледышка.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Мне хотелось бы думать, что ты понимаешь, что сейчас во мне есть нечто большее, чем просто лёд. После всех невзгод, через которые мы прошли вместе.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Мне всё еще не по себе, ну да ладно. Напомнить? Что ж, напоминаю. Он женатый человек, отец троих детей, абсолютно незнакомый тебе мужчина, и ЭТО СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ТВОЁ ДЕЛО.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Но что если он несчастный женатый человек?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Скажу тебе то, что ты неоднократно говорил мне в прошлом: не вмешивайся в это.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Должен напомнить, что в случае с ТОБОЙ эти слова ни разу не возымели действия.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Раз ты всё равно собрался поступить так, как хочешь, зачем вообще стоило меня спрашивать?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Я всё ещё надеюсь, что голос разума в твоём лице достигнет меня. Ты сказал, что тебе «не по себе». А представь, каково мне.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Нам снова стоит встретиться в «Краун энд Энкор»?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

К сожалению, не получится. Занимаюсь решением одного деликатного дела. Может, на выходных?

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Отчёт

Мистер Холмс,

В приложении отправляю вам недельный отчёт о переписке Марии Холнесс и Маркуса Хантера. 

Также я начал отслеживать данные по вопросу, который мы обсуждали сегодня ранее. Соответствующая информация будет приложена к отчёту за следующую неделю. Если у вас возникли вопросы, дайте мне знать.

Филип Андерсон  
Администратор, Техническая поддержка  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Постановление суда

Может ли она сделать это? Может ли она подать на судебное рассмотрение документы о праве на посещение Хэмиша после того, как семь лет назад отказалась от родительских прав? Это же просто смешно, Иэн! 

Как нам предотвратить это? Наш сын не заинтересован в знакомстве со своей матерью, и я не буду заставлять его проходить через ад судебного разбирательства. Что нам делать?

Джон Ватсон

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Думаю, нам стоит провести семейное собрание и посвятить Хэмиша в происходящее. Проблема не решится сама собой.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Я могу её решить.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Не время шутить, Шерлок. Не в этот раз. Семейное собрание. Сегодня вечером.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Чем раньше мы посетим Краун энд Энкор, тем лучше. Напиши, как только у тебя найдётся свободный вечер.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Гарри

Ты что, даже не собираешься СПРОСИТЬ, что это за новости?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

Немного занят личными проблемами. Но полагаю, ты и Клэр снова вместе и снова помолвлены?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Гарри

Будешь и дальше так себя вести, я тебе ничего не расскажу :Р

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

Гарри, я немного не в настроении, и у меня нет на это времени. Просто скажи, и всё.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

???

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Грегори

Ты Грегори. Для меня ты не Грег. 

Грегори — красивое имя, произошедшее от латинского Грегориус, что означает «внимательный», «наблюдательный». Оно идеально подходит бывшему полицейскому детективу, ты так не считаешь? 

Нет, я не буду звать тебя Грегом, потому что для меня ты останешься Грегори. 

Удачной консультации. Мне не известно, определяет ли брак, хорошие мы люди или нет, но могу сказать тебе уже сейчас, Грегори: ты хороший человек, в отличие от твоей жены. 

Что если я скажу тебе, что твой брак с женщиной ничего не значит? Что ты мог бы быть счастлив и в браке с мужчиной? 

Это пугает тебя?

Майкрофт


	9. Глава 9

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Это было совершенно неуместно.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения!

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Да что бы там ни было. Если ты когда-нибудь ещё раз покажешься перед дверьми моего дома, когда там находится моя жена, я буду отрицать наше с тобой знакомство. Тебе повезло, что она лежала на диване, когда я ответил.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Из-за чего ты так переживаешь? Ты же всё равно уходишь от неё ко мне!

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Позволь мне тебе напомнить, что нам ещё надо хорошо показать себя, когда придёт время.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Ладно. Впредь... я буду вести себя лучше. Но теперь ты мне должен, тигрёнок.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Ты же знаешь, я всегда отдаю долги ;) 

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Извинение

Боюсь, я перешёл границы дозволенного в своём последнем сообщении, и если это действительно так, я прошу прощения. Прошу, забудь, что я сказал. Я очень привязался к нашей переписке и не хочу прекращать её.

Майкрофт

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Мои папы организуют семейное собрание сегодня вечером :( Ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Ты вернул себе свой мобильник! Как думаешь, из-за чего будет собрание?

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Не знаю. Может, из-за того, что случилось в субботу.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

:(

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Мои мама и папа, когда дома, всё время кричат друг на друга.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Это временно, дружище.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Просто закрою дверь и продолжу работать над проектом. Он хорошо получается!

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Ага! :D

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
Тема: Подтверждение

Данное автоматизированное сообщение подтверждает встречу, назначенную на [ЧЕТВЕРГ] для

[Грегори Лестрейд и Мария Холнесс-Лестрейд] 

Пожалуйста, придите на встречу за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени, чтобы заполнить все необходимые бумаги. 

С уважением,  
Мойра Стюарт  
Консультант по семейным проблемам 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Гарри

Ладно. Да, я снова ПОМОЛВЛЕНА. Всё веселье обломал. Но на этот раз всё окончательно. Мы даже подумываем усыновить ребёнка. Хотела бы как-нибудь рассказать тебе и Шерлоку все подробности.

(Как бы намекаю).

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Смотри в приложении. Закатываю глаза.

[Сообщение в приложении: Четверг / Гарри]

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Кто же его знает, может, в этот раз всё будет как надо?

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Я слышу, как сильно ты сейчас смеёшься. Твой кашель отчётливо доносится до меня даже из другой комнаты.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Прости. Ты же знаешь, я не очень хороший актёр. Захотелось посмеяться, так что спасибо.

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Чай и поддержка

Пишу вам по электронной почте, потому что знаю, последнее я обрету в Джоне, а с первым, скорее всего, мне поможет Шерлок. Кажется, я серьёзно напортачил в том, что касается дистанции в отношениях, и сейчас нахожусь в совершенно незнакомом мне положении нуждающегося в плече, в которое можно поплакаться. 

Можно ли надеяться, что вы оба согласитесь выбраться куда-нибудь со мной? Напитки, ужин, разговоры? Только назовите дату. 

Майкрофт

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Что человеческое стадо сотворило с твоим братом?

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Всего-навсего заморочки из-за того человека, с которым он переписывается по электронке. Не знаю, что на него нашло, но это, по меньшей мере, странно.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Судя по тому, как всё это выглядит, я бы предположил, что Майкрофт немного влюбился.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Никакое количество отбеливателя никогда не сотрёт этого из моей памяти, Джон. 

Забери свои слова обратно.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Да ладно тебе. Побудь хорошим братом, напиши ему и узнай, не хочет ли он с нами встретиться после разговора с Иэном. Миссис Хадсон не будет против посидеть несколько лишних часиков с детьми.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Как насчёт завтрашнего вечера? Выбирай, где встретимся. Предупреждаю тебя, я надену затычки, когда дело дойдёт до особенно сопливых моментов.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Сопливые моменты? Шерлок, нам что, по пять лет? Лучше не отвечай. Закажу нам столик в «Кенсингтон Вайн Румс».


	10. Глава 10

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Как прошло семейное собрание?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Расскажу тебе на обеденном перерыве.

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Может, в компьютерной лаборатории? У меня есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать.

* * *

Кому: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Собрание

Иэн, 

Спасибо, что встретился с нами сегодня и посвятил во все тернистые детали этого дела. Сможешь отправить нам подтверждение, когда договоришься о сотрудничестве с другой стороны? 

Как я уже упоминал, я бы предпочёл держать Хэмиша от всего этого подальше как можно дольше. Вчера вечером во время семейного собрания мы рассказали ему о его матери, и что она пыталась сделать. Он по понятным причинам очень взволнован и напуган. И, учитывая, что он совсем её не помнит, у него нет ни малейшего желания видеться с ней. Надеюсь, на протяжении всего дела у нас получится не упускать из виду чувства Хэмиша относительно происходящего. Хотелось бы во всём разобраться, не травмируя его. 

Спасибо,

Джон и Шерлок Холмс-Ватсоны

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Знаю, прямо сейчас ты не самый мой преданный поклонник, но мне так паршиво. Есть ли шанс, что ты согласишься выслушать меня? Этим вечером Марии не будет дома... Придёшь на ужин?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Конечно, Грег. Для чего ещё нужны друзья? Быть у тебя к шести? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Было бы идеально.

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Вопрос

Что на тебе надето, любимая?

* * *

Кому: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Вопрос

С того самого момента, как ты увидел меня утром, тебе прекрасно известно, что на мне сейчас надето ;) Но почему бы тебе не подняться ко мне и не попытаться снять что-нибудь из моей одежды?

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Вопрос

Уже иду! :)

* * *

[ _Чек из «Кенсингтон Вайн Румс»_ ]

Карпаччо из морского леща – ₤6.80  
Окорок и крокеты со шпинатом — ₤7.00  
Кабачки в темпура под соусом из паприки и айоли — ₤4.00  
Фуа-гра и тосты с чатни — ₤11.00  
Миндаль — ₤4.00  
Вино «Пино-гри, Кинг Вели» — ₤5.70 Вино «Труссо-гри» — ₤10.60 Вино «Сансер Роуз, Луара» — ₤8.00 Вино «Кур-Шеверни, Луара» — ₤8.00 Вино «Арбуа Шардоне» — ₤7.00 Вино «Арбуа Труссо» — ₤7.00 Вино «Аль Муведре» — ₤4.80 Вино «Оксе-Дюресс», бутылка — ₤52.00 Вино «Сансер Шавиньоль», бутылка — ₤44.00 

Итог: ₤179.90

_Расплатились картой: Visa, Майкрофт Холмс_

* * *

Кому: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Работа дома

Антея,

К сожалению, с утра я неважно себя чувствую, поэтому в течение дня буду работать дома. Пожалуйста, перешли мне все высокоприоритетные вопросы, которые необходимо рассмотреть. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ненавижу тебя. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Уверяю тебя, не так сильно, как я сам себя ненавижу. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Не строчи свои сообщения так громко!

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ты же собираешься последовать моему совету? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Забыть Грега? Да. Постараюсь оставить всё, как есть.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Хорошо. Тогда я снова иду спать. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Я знаю, что это ты подослал Беа запрыгнуть на меня и разбудить. Это так ЖЕСТОКО И НЕОБЫЧНО, муж.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

У меня голова, словно из ваты, а Беа хочет завтракать. Она настойчиво требует, чтобы именно ты приготовил свои лучшие блинчики, потому что делаешь их похожими на молекулы. Пожалуйста, Шерлок… спаси меня. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Где Хэмиш?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Ушёл в школу пораньше, бормоча что-то про какой-то проект. Ты же знаешь, каково ему. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Мария

Не смогу прийти на встречу, милый. На работе завал! Люблю тебя!

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
Тема: План рекомендаций

Грег,

Думаю, наша сегодняшняя встреча прошла на очень позитивной ноте. Жаль, что ваша жена не смогла присутствовать, однако, как мне кажется, нам удалось добиться хороших результатов и посредством тет-а-тета. 

Я всегда отправляю письма напоминания с планом рекомендаций и домашним заданием, которые обсуждаются в ходе встреч. Поэтому я бы хотела, чтобы в течение всего времени до нашей встречи на следующей неделе вы сосредоточились на:

– Ведите дневник вашего настроения. Записывайте о любых значительных его изменениях в течение каждого дня, отмечайте необычные события или разговоры. 

– Составьте список «за» и «против» по вопросу сохранения вашего брака, ответьте, должно ли всё остаться, как прежде. 

– Уделяйте по пятнадцать минут ежедневно на выполнение медитационных упражнений, которые я вам дала. 

Думаю, на данный момент этого достаточно, чтобы продолжить. Надеюсь, Мария сможет присоединиться к нам на следующей встрече. 

Что касается другого вопроса, о котором вы меня спрашивали, то я считаю, что если вы действительно задались целью спасти свой брак, вам стоит с осторожностью продолжать вашу переписку. Поэтому свой вопрос я поставлю следующим образом: вы хотите спасти свой брак, или вы искренне заинтересованы в другом мужчине? 

Вы должны решить этот вопрос и уже тогда сконцентрироваться на своём намерении. 

Мойра Стюарт  
Консультант по семейным проблемам

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Мария хоть показывалась?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Нет.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Мне жаль, Грег. Что ты собираешься делать?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

На консультации всё прошло хорошо и без её участия. Именно на этом я и собираюсь сконцентрироваться прямо сейчас. Подумать, чего я действительно хочу. Но, скорее всего, мне придётся поговорить с ней лицом к лицу, чтобы узнать, чего хочется ей. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Похоже, нелегко тебе сейчас приходится.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Прорвусь. Всегда прорывался. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

А что насчёт того парня? Снова будешь с ним переписываться?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

???

А сейчас ты меня игнорируешь? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Ещё не знаю. Хотя я уже скучаю по его сообщениям. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, дружище. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Спасибо. Возможно, мне ещё понадобится твоя поддержка в ближайшие месяцы. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Я всегда буду рядом, когда бы я тебе не понадобилась.


	11. Глава 11

[ _Написанное на куске салфетки с кофейным следом в уголке._ ]

 _«За»_ :

— Детям нужна их мать.  
— Я люблю её (?)  
— Если я оставлю её, она может снова впасть в депрессию  
— Если я оставлю её, кто получит опеку над детьми (?)

 _«Против»_ :

— Она никогда не показывается дома  
— А когда показывается — никогда не бывает доброй ни к одному из нас.  
— Все наши с ней разговоры перерастают в ссоры.  
— Дети начинают замечать это и расстраиваются  
— Я не узнаю в ней женщину, которую когда-то полюбил  
— ~~Майкрофт?~~

* * *

Кому: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Семейная проблема

Скучал по тебе на встрече. Я, правда, чувствую, что это очень важно, Мария. Эти встречи важны. Ещё одна назначена на следующий четверг. Если наш брак и наши дети действительно важны для тебя, ты придёшь на неё. Поэтому я спрошу прямо: ты хочешь спасти наш брак?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Нам надо поговорить. Поужинаем вечером?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Звучит серьёзно. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Грег выдвинул мне ультиматум. Мне надо знать о твоей готовности следовать плану и дальше, прежде чем я решу, как ответить ему. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Дерьмо. Ладно, давай встретимся у Франко и поговорим.

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Страшно?

Сказать правду? Мне страшно.

Может, тебе будет сложно в это поверить, но я предпочитаю лишний раз не рисковать и делать только то, что от меня ожидают. Мой отец был полицейским, мои дяди были полицейскими, именно такой путь ожидал и меня. Пойти в школу, поиграть в регби, стать полицейским, жениться, завести детей, состариться. Самый обычный путь, понимаешь? Путь, который было легко выбрать, и которому было легко следовать.

Но проблема в том, что мне начинает казаться, что я не создан для лёгкой жизни. 

Сейчас я смотрю вниз, на ещё не протоптанную тропинку, Майкрофт Холмс, и вижу, что ты стоишь на другом конце моего пути. Да, из-за тебя мне хочется сделать шаг и ступить на эту тропинку. Но у меня есть семья, о которой мне тоже следует думать.

Поэтому да. Мне страшно. 

Что же с нами теперь будет? 

Грегори

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: [АВТООТВЕТЧИК] НЕ В ОФИСЕ

Меня не будет в офисе до понедельника. Если это срочное сообщение, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с моей помощницей, Антеей Паркер (a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk). Если нет, я рассмотрю ваше электронное письмо в самые кратчайшие сроки после моего возвращения к работе. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

Это письмо отправлено автоматически.  
Не отвечайте на него.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Ты точно уверен, что, учитывая всё происходящее, справишься, пока меня не будет все выходные? 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Буду ужасно по тебе скучать, но да, и со мной, и с нашими мелкими всё будет в порядке. Твой брат сильно страдает, и ему нужно немного поддержки. Постарайся быть с ним поласковей на выходных, ладно?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Нас двое, за городом и в окружении родителей? Нет, ничего плохого просто по определению не может произойти. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я организую нам немного времени наедине друг с другом на следующих выходных! Молли сказала, что с радостью присмотрит за детьми, когда нам понадобится перерыв. Поэтому веди себя хорошо со своими родителями и братом, и я позабочусь о твоей награде.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Какой награде?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Я надену форму.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

И жетоны тоже?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Нет. Жетоны будут на тебе. 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
Копия сообщения: r.bancroft@hiveandmarkham.co.uk; mary_m@yahoo.com  
Тема: Медиация

Так как мне известно, что обе стороны заинтересованы в скорейшем разрешении дела, я счастлив сообщить, что медиация назначена на следующую неделю и состоится в полдень в среду. Я надеюсь, что мы тому поспособствуем и придём к разрешению вопроса мирным путём, поскольку знаю, что мои клиенты очень обеспокоены благосостоянием своих детей. 

В приложении находится подробная информация о том, где состоится медиация. 

С уважением,  
Иэн Самнер  
Маркс энд Гордон, Семейное право

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Помоги. Кажется, я сделал кое-то глупое. Я нанял няню, и мне надо утопить своё горе. Мы можем встретиться в пабе?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Могу пропустить пару стаканчиков. Буду на месте к семи часам!

* * *

Кому: mhooper@hotmail.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Детишки

Привет, Молс,

Хотел поинтересоваться, можно ли воспользоваться твоим предложением и попросить тебя посмотреть за мелкими на следующих выходных? Хорошо бы с пятницы на воскресенье? Медиация назначена на среду... И пока всё идёт гладко, я бы хотел как-то отметить это с Шерлоком и провести с ним немного времени наедине. Дай мне знать, если такой вариант тебя устроит. 

Шерлок и я будем рады посидеть с Лили и Майлзом как-нибудь на выходных, когда вам с Эллиоттом понадобится уединиться. 

Спасибо, 

Дж.

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Тема: Re: Детишки

Мы будем рады взять их на выходные! Скрещиваю пальцы на то, чтобы медитация прошла успешно.

И, похоже, пройдёт какое-то время прежде, чем я и Эллиотт сможем снова провести время наедине — кажется, у Лили и Майлза вскоре будет маленький братик или сестрёнка. 

М.

* * *

Кому: mhooper@hotmail.com  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Детишки

ПРИМИТЕ НАШИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, МОЛЛИ И ЭЛЛИОТТ!

Правда, это потрясающая новость! 

Ещё раз спасибо! Нам непременно стоит собраться за ужином и В САМОМ СКОРОМ ВРЕМЕНИ отметить это дело, только нам вчетвером!

Дж.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

На эти выходные Шерлок вместе с братом поехал навестить родителей. Не хочешь завтра встретиться за ланчем? В каком-нибудь подходящем для детей месте, так как Беа и Хэмиш пойдут со мной. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Гарри

На этих выходных не могу :( Приглашена на вечеринку!

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

Вечеринку? Надеюсь, не на одну из тех, что ты обычно посещаешь. Клэр пойдёт с тобой? 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Гарри

Не будь таким занудой, только потому сейчас сам унылый женатик :P Клэр в командировке, и мне скууучно!

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

ПЕРЕЗВОНИ МНЕ. Сейчас же.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

Я никуда не исчезну, Гарри. Я не буду смотреть на то, как ты снова разрушаешь свою жизнь. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Гарри  
От: Джон

Ладно. Я еду к тебе. ОСТАВАЙСЯ НА МЕСТЕ.


	12. Глава 12

_[Голосовая почта Клэр Кинни.]_

Клэр? Это Джон Ватсон, брат Гарри... ммм... слушай, я сейчас с Гарри, она напилась до чёртиков... и...

_(прерывается приглушёнными голосами и жутким грохотом.)_

...думаю, тебе стоит вернуться домой как можно скорее. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне сразу, как прослушаешь это сообщение. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

От тебя нет никаких вестей, так что предполагаю, что у твоих родителей не очень хорошо ловит связь. Скучаю по тебе. Кое-что произошло, но расскажу, когда вернёшься. Надеюсь, ты и Майкрофт хорошо проведёте эти выходные! Пожалуйста, обними своих маму и папу за меня. (Да, я серьёзно).

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

По шкале от одного до ядерного взрыва, как сильна твоя головная боль этим утром?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Хиросима. Что случилось прошлой ночью? 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

После выпивона? По больше части, мы просто много говорили, и ты рыдал над своим стаканом. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

О, Господи... 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Надеюсь, из твоей головы не вылетели ВСЕ советы, которые я дала тебе. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Нет. Я собираюсь поговорить с Марией сегодня. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ты же знаешь, что поступаешь правильно? Твои дети заслуживают СЧАСТЛИВОГО отца. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Я постараюсь это запомнить, Салли. А сейчас мне пора идти... надо поскорее покончить со всем этим. 

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**Byronical** : Могу я прийти к тебе? 

**SuperHam** : Моего папы сейчас нет дома. И я не уверен, что няня разрешит позвать хоть кого-нибудь из друзей. А что случилось? 

**Byronical** : Мама и папа снова ругаются. 

**SuperHam** : Нет, только не снова. Что на этот раз?

 **Byronical** : Не знаю. Мама не перестаёт говорить о своём начальнике. И о каких-то электронных сообщениях, которые папа кому-то отправлял. 

**SuperHam** : С тобой точно всё будет в порядке? 

**Byronical** : Да. Мне просто не нравится слушать, как они всё время кричат. 

**SuperHam** : Хочешь, отредактируем программу вместе? 

**Byronical** : Да, может, это поможет мне отвлечься. Google Hangout?

 **SuperHam** : Там и увидимся! 

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово  
SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Мне нужно где-нибудь остановиться. Я ухожу. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

А как же наш план? 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

К чёрту план! Он закрутил какой-то странный роман по электронке у меня за спиной! 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Позволь заметить, что мы закрутили роман за ЕГО спиной. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Марк  
От: Мария

Ты, чёрт возьми, собираешься мне помогать, или нет?!

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Мария  
От: Марк

Ладно, ладно. Думаю, нам надо ускориться. Встретимся на нашем месте и поговорим о том, что нам делать. Люблю тебя...

Целую и обнимаю. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

В конце концов, она всё решила вместо меня. Она ушла. Обнаружила нашу переписку с Майкрофтом. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

О, Грег. Ты в порядке?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Как ни странно, да. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

И... что сейчас?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Ну, я не стану ничего делать до понедельника. Сказал детям, что завтра мы пойдём смотреть кино. Будем есть сладости, пока нас не начнёт тошнить, и посмотрим все мультфильмы, которые сейчас показывают в кинотеатре. Думаю, после всего они заслужили что-нибудь нормальное в своей жизни. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Звучит замечательно. Напиши мне позже и расскажи, как всё прошло. 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

_[смайлик с поднятым вверх пальцем]_

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Копия сообщения: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Активность

Сэр,

Я заметил на центральном сервере компании всплеск активности, касающейся нашего разговора на прошлой неделе. Я установил наблюдение за происходящим и всё задокументировал, но думаю, вам следует быть готовым к дальнейшим действиям вскоре. 

Филип Андерсон  
Администратор, Техническая поддержка  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: [АВТООТВЕТЧИК] НЕ В ОФИСЕ

Меня не будет в офисе до понедельника. Если это срочное сообщение, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с моей помощницей, Антеей Паркер (a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk). Если нет, я рассмотрю ваше электронное письмо в самые кратчайшие сроки после моего возвращения к работе. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

Это письмо отправлено автоматически.  
Не отвечайте на него.

* * *

_Воскресенье — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Клэр

Помогла ей устроиться. Спасибо, что был рядом с ней на выходных. 

* * *

_Воскресенье — Сообщения_

Кому: Клэр  
От: Джон

Ну, она всё же моя сестра. Мне неважно, какие ошибки она совершила. С вами обеими всё будет в порядке? 

* * *

_Воскресенье — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Клэр

Правда, я люблю её. И надеюсь, у нас всё будет хорошо. Я буду с ней и прослежу, чтобы она не сошла с правильного пути. 

* * *

_Воскресенье — Сообщения_

Кому: Клэр  
От: Джон

Дай знать, если понадобится что-нибудь, с чем мы сможем помочь. 

* * *

Кому: mary_m@yahoocom  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Медиация

Знаю, я не должен связываться с тобой без присутствия хотя бы одного из наших адвокатов, но вот в чём дело. Я просто стараюсь прожить счастливую жизнь со своим мужем и нашими детьми. Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты оставила нас в покое и забыла свою идиотскую затею? Потому что я почти на всё готов пойти. Пожалуйста, Мэри... Почему бы тебе просто не оставить всё это? Не говори мне, что у тебя есть какой-либо интерес к Хэмишу, кроме того, в котором ты хочешь навредить мне и Шерлоку. Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты исчезла?

Дж. 

* * *

_Воскресенье — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Наконец-то, вернулся в цивилизацию. Что, чёрт побери, случилось, пока я отсутствовал?!


	13. Глава 13

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Раннее утро 

Сейчас достаточно рано, снаружи ещё даже не рассвело, а я уже в своём кабинете, только что вернувшийся из выходной поездки домой к родителям вместе с братом. На работу пока никто не пришёл, так что меня окружает тишина, а компанию мне составляет чашка чая. 

Как видишь, такая обстановка располагает к созерцательности. 

Прости, что до этого момента не ответил на твоё письмо. Мне бы хотелось знать его содержание к прошедшим выходным, чтобы подумать о том, чего бы мне хотелось от нашего общения. 

Большую часть своей жизни я потратил на возведение вокруг себя стены, на создание видимости хладнокровной незаинтересованности. Спроси ты любого, кто знает меня — в том числе и мою семью — тебе ответят, что мне совершенно плевать на идею того, чтобы подпустить к себе кого-либо. 

Но могу сказать тебе, Грегори, эти слова совсем не соответствуют действительности. Мне тоже страшно. Но, думаю, я бы хотел, чтобы мы прошли по этой тропе вместе. 

Однако мои опасения таковы — то, что мне предстоит сегодня совершить, не позволит мне этого сделать. К сожалению, я не могу обнародовать это позднее, но... когда ты поймёшь, о чём я сейчас тебе пишу, сможешь ли ты возвратиться к этому сообщению и запомнить меня таким? Запомнить меня человеком, который хотел _попытаться_ подпустить кого-то к себе? 

Майкрофт

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Холнесс/Хантер

Сэр,

Служба безопасности докладывает, что они прибыли. Всё готово. 

Антея Паркер,  
Помощник-референт Генерального Директора  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Тема: Re: Медиация

Здравствуй, Джон, 

Приятно видеть, что ты всё тот же эгоистичный мужчина, которым я тебя запомнила в далёком прошлом. Прибегаешь к шантажу? Думаю, судьям будет интересно узнать об этом. И дело в том, Джон, что всё, чего я хочу, это встретиться с моим сыном и провести с ним время. Мне есть, о чём сожалеть... И я бы хотела как-то загладить свою вину. Неужели ты так эгоистичен, что не позволишь мне этого?

Мэри

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Исправь. Это. 

* * *

Кому: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Ошибка

Иэн, 

Боюсь, поддавшись минутной слабости, я совершил огромную ошибку и отправил Мэри письмо, которого не следовало. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сможешь помочь мне исправить это? Мне очень жаль. 

Джон

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Пожалуйста, подойди и поговори со мной. Я не смогу с этим справиться без тебя.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Понимаю, эти выходные выдались тяжёлые из-за того, что случилось с Гарри, но почему ты просто не дождался меня, прежде чем принять такое решение? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Потому что оказалось, что я совсем неприспособлен к жизни без тебя. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Вот видишь, это было совсем не сложно. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Ты спустишься вниз и позволишь мне приготовить тебе «прошу-прости-меня» вафли?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Уже иду. У меня собой есть форма и жетоны, которые нам надо обсудить...

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Ошибка

Что ж, Джон, боюсь это была ОЧЕНЬ большая ошибка. Дай мне день или около того, чтобы я смог посмотреть, получится ли у меня уладить всё к медиации.

С уважением,  
Иэн Самнер  
Маркс энд Гордон, Семейное право

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Только что получила наводку. Что-то намечается. И ты, возможно, захочешь, чтобы тебя в это посвятили. Позвони мне... Слишком много информации, чтобы её писать. 

* * *

Кому: [Все]  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Утро понедельника

Добрый день все, 

Я хотел бы коротко остановиться на утреннем происшествии, чтобы предотвратить неконтролируемое распространение слухов. 

— В течение последней пары недель технический отдел обратил моё внимание, что огромные суммы денег из капитала компании незаконно перечисляются на оффшорный счёт. Денежный перевод осуществлялся в течение нескольких месяцев, прежде чем был обнаружен. 

— Я уполномочил наш технический отдел наблюдать за Марией Холнесс и Маркусом Хантером, людьми, ответственными за расхищение денежных средств компании. 

— В ходе наблюдения нами было обнаружено, что сегодня мисс Холнесс и мистер Хантер планировали осуществить последний перевод денег и покинуть страну. На этом этапе я связался с представителями власти и разработал план по их разоблачению. 

Я приношу свои извинения за необходимость прервать вашу работу. Я также надеюсь, что вышесказанное объяснит утренний ажиотаж. В настоящее время мисс Холнесс и мистер Хантер задержаны полицией, и мы совершенно уверены, что компания сможет возвратить все украденные средства. 

Как и всегда, по любым вопросам и проблемам, пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне или моей помощнице, Антее Паркер. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Ты знал?

Знал?

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Ты знал?

Да.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Ты знал?

И об интрижке тоже? 

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Ты знал?

И о ней тоже. 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ты знал?

Как давно?

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ты знал?

С того дня, как ты по ошибке написал мне. После всего я немного покопался и обнаружил переписку. А позднее тем же днём мой техотдел уведомил меня о расхищении денежных средств. 

 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ты знал?

То есть сейчас ты мне говоришь, что в течение двух недель, что мы ежедневно переписывались, тебе было известно, что моя жена а) изменница и б) воровка?

Ты «подпустил меня», но не подумал рассказать мне? Даже намекнуть о том, что происходит?

Нет, вместо этого ты позволил мне, как круглому дураку, и дальше писать о том, как мне хочется сохранить свой брак. Твоими стараниями наша первая личная встреча произошла, когда мою ЖЕНУ тащили, закованную в наручники. 

Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, Майкрофт Холмс, потому что это была наша последняя встреча. 

Грег

* * *

Кому: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Мы

Ты прав, я обо всём этом знал. Но я не знал, как сказать тебе об этом, когда ты прикладывал столько усилий, чтобы спасти свой брак. Единственное, что мне было тогда известно, так то, что я хочу и дальше общаться с тобой. Я не в силах объяснить это, но понимаю, что всё сделал неправильно. 

Но ты, правда, хочешь отказаться от всего этого? Неужели тебе совсем не интересно узнать, что произойдёт после? 

Пожалуйста, Грегори. Скажи, неужели ты не хочешь увидеть, куда нас это приведёт? 

Майкрофт

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: mailer-daemon@gmail.com  
Тема: Уведомление о доставке (Ошибка)

Не удалось выполнить доставку следующему получателю:

greg_lestrade@gmail.com

Технические данные постоянной ошибки:

550-5.1.1 Google попытался отправить ваше сообщение, но адреса электронной почты, по которому вы пытались связаться, не существует. Пожалуйста, попробуйте  
550-5.1.1 проверить адрес собеседника на наличие ошибок или  
550-5.1.1 ненужных пробелов. Узнайте больше на  
550-5.1.1 http://support.google.com/mail/bin/answer.py?answer=6596 ee7si2052787qcb.31 - gsmtp

* * *

Кому: [Все]  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Новый адрес

Привет все,

Из-за некоторых нежелательных сообщений, мне пришлось сменить адрес свой электронной почты. Пожалуйста, запишите его в свою адресную книгу. 

Грег

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Хочешь поговорить?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Грег? Держать всё в себе — вредно для здоровья. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Я сейчас приеду. Тебе не следует оставаться одному. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Пожалуйста, не надо. Я напишу тебе завтра. А сейчас... Мне просто нужно немного побыть одному.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ладно, так и быть, но только потому что я уважаю тебя. Пожалуйста, знай, я с тобой, приятель. Когда бы тебе ни захотелось поговорить. И помни: из меня слушатель лучше, чем из стакана с виски. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я всё испортил.


	14. Глава 14

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Где ты? И где наши дети? Почему твой брат сейчас спит на нашем диване? Почему он не на работе? И сколько именно алкоголя вы вдвоём влили в себя прошлой ночью? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Слишком много вопросов. Ты очень крепко спал, а я и Беа решили пройтись с Хэмишем до школы. Думал, свежий воздух приведёт меня в чувство, потому что, отвечая на твой последний вопрос, выпил я ОЧЕНЬ много. А Майкрофт прошлой ночью был просто не в состоянии добраться до дома, а сегодня — идти на работу. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Что случилось?

* * *

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Кажется, мой брат до сих пор не может справиться со своим разбитым сердцем. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Вспоминаю свои полицейские деньки и что-то не припоминаю, чтобы судебная система меня так раздражала. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Могу я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы помочь?

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Нет. Думаю, я уже со всем разобрался. Просто оказалось, что разводиться становится намного сложнее, когда твоя жена сидит в тюрьме за кражу нескольких миллионов долларов со своим любовником.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Я не буду снова говорить, что мне жаль, потому что знаю, что тебе не хочется плакаться в жилетку. Вместо этого я спрошу, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы встретиться и выпить кофе сегодня днём? И я расскажу тебе о своей идее. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

На самом деле сейчас мне не следует надолго отлучаться от детей. Они ничего не понимают и очень расстроены. А что за идея? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ну, я полагаю, что однажды ты всё-таки соберёшься подумать о трудоустройстве, верно? И... Я поговорила с кое-какими людьми, которые могли бы помочь тебе возвратиться к старой работе. Что скажешь? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Ух ты, не может быть! Я немного потрясён от такого предложения, но ты права... Рано или поздно мне нужно будет вернуться к работе. 

Позволь мне провести эту неделю вместе с детьми, а уже после поговорим. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

По рукам, партнёр!

* * *

Кому: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Просьба

Антея,

Во-первых, я очень признателен тебе за то, что следишь за рабочим процессом, пока я нахожусь в отгуле. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если появится что-нибудь, что потребует моего непосредственного внимания. Я поговорил с торговой палатой, и они остались удовлетворены тем, как нам удалось урегулировать эту ситуацию. В связи с чем я не предвижу возникновения ещё каких-либо проблем.

Во-вторых, нужно в некотором роде поработать детективом. Думаю, ты и мистер Андерсон из техподдержки сможете найти необходимую мне информацию. Мне нужен действующий адрес электронной почты мистера Грегори Лестрейда. Недавно он сменил его, и мне бы хотелось узнать новый адрес. Я был бы весьма тебе признателен, если бы ты смогла позаботиться об этом. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Как так получилось, что сегодня тебя нет на занятиях? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Я, правда, не хочу говорить об этом. А тебе разве не полагается сейчас быть на уроке?

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Прогулял. Волновался за тебя. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Папа собирается продержать нас дома всю неделю. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Скажешь, когда закончишь? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Байрон

Ага, непременно. Иди на урок! 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Байрон  
От: Хэмиш

Слушаюсь, папочка! :D

* * *

[ _Написанное на скомканном куске бумаги, найденном на дне мусорного ведра_ ].

~~Грегори, я знаю, ты не хочешь разговаривать со мной, но~~

~~Грегори, пожалуйста, ты не дашь мне ещё один шанс?~~

~~Грегори, я ужасно себя вёл, но я бы очень хотел загладить свою вину~~

Грегори.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Клэр  
От: Джон

Как Гарри устроилась в реабилитационном центре? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Клэр

Мне не разрешается видеть её или говорить с ней в течение первого месяца, но её доктора сообщили, что с ней всё хорошо и, похоже, она вскоре оправится. Единственное, о чём я прошу, чтобы на этот раз она была серьёзно настроена завязать с алкоголем. 

* * *

Кому: l.westlake@citlon.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Создание капиталов

Лоран,

Я бы хотел, чтобы вы обналичили часть моих активов и учредили несколько доверительных капиталов. Трёх капиталов, если быть точным, на имена Эмили, Шарлотты и Байрона Лестрейдов. Сейчас я прошу просто позаботиться о деталях. Я свяжусь с вами позднее и сообщу, кто сможет рассказать вам обо всех тонкостях по данному делу. 

Спасибо,

Майкрофт Холмс

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ты показался мне поразительно жизнерадостным, когда ушёл от нас сегодня в полдень. Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в полном порядке? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Совершенно. Я серьёзно намерен загладить вину за свои ошибки и как раз в полдень принял соответствующие меры, чтобы тому поспособствовать. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Твоё хорошее настроение внушает ужас, Майкрофт. Мне казалось, тебе уже с лихвой досталось за твоё вмешательство. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Все тайны будут раскрыты в своё время, брат мой. Всему своё время. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Думаю, в своих горестях Майрофт достиг стадии отрицания.


	15. Глава 15

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Дорогой муж, через каких-то пару часов нам предстоит пойти на медиацию. Давай оба постараемся сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточимся на фактах. Я уже совершил очень серьёзную ошибку, так что нам следует приложить все усилия, чтобы не ухудшить положение дела, да?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Само собой разумеется. Я не позволю ей забрать нашего сына. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Хорошо. Пожалуй, я сочту это хорошим знаком. План действий обсудим по дороге. 

* * *

[ _Записка, оставленная на зеркале в ванной комнате Хэмиша_ ].

Хэмиш,

Сегодня нам предстоит встретиться с адвокатами, чтобы поговорить о твоей матери и её желании видеться с тобой время от времени. Пожалуйста, помни, что мы тебе говорили во время семейного собрания, в особенности то, как сильно мы тебя любим и хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Не переживай из-за встречи, а просто сосредоточься на учёбе. 

Может, когда ты вернёшься домой из школы, все вместе сходим куда-нибудь поужинать? 

Любим, любим, любим, ЛЮБИМ тебя!  
Папа Дж. и папа Ш. 

Целуем и обнимаем.

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Информация по вашей просьбе

Доброе утро, сэр,

Думаю, вскоре вы убедитесь, что вчера всё прошло без осложнений. Отдел техподдержки сотрудничает с полицией по делу мисс Холнесс и мистера Хантера, и результаты выглядят весьма многообещающими.

Что касается информации по вашей просьбе, то вот адрес электронной почты, который вы искали: g_lestrade@gmail.com

Следует ли мне определить телефонный номер и адрес, привязанные к этой электронной почте? 

Антея Паркер,  
Помощник-референт Генерального Директора  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: l.westlake@citlon.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Создание фондов

Мистер Холмс,

По вашей просьбе я учредил три фонда и поместил их на доверительное хранение до достижения получателями двадцатипятилетнего возраста. Вы хотите, чтобы я проинформировал получателей, или вы сами об этом позаботитесь? 

Лоран Вестлейк,  
Операции с денежными средствами  
ОАО, Инвестиционная Группа Лондона

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Дэвид  
От: Мэри

Не думаю, что сегодняшняя встреча займёт много времени. Встретишь меня, чтобы отметить это дело? Люблю тебя.

Целую и обнимаю. 

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: t.sheffield@metpolice.co.uk  
Тема: Трудоустройство

Грег,

Салли рассказала, что ты готов рассмотреть наше предложение о твоём возвращении на прежнюю должность. Я бы не хотел подгонять тебя, так как понимаю, что ты столкнулся с очень сложной ситуацией, но всё же в приложение к этому письму я добавил документы, которые помогут сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки. Если решишь, что это именно то, что тебе нужно, заполни их и отправь обратно. 

Надеюсь, ты примешь наше предложение. Нам нужны хорошие инспекторы, вроде тебя. 

Тони Шеффилд  
Старший инспектор, Новый Скотленд-Ярд  
Полицейское управление Лондона

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: chaplin_j@greenhillpriМэри.co.uk  
Тема: Хэмиш

Мистер и мистер Холмс-Ватсоны,

Я бы хотела назначить вам встречу и поговорить с вами о Хэмише. Он очень умный мальчик, но похоже, что в последнее время ему очень сложно сосредоточиться на учёбе. Мне было бы интересно узнать, не вызвана ли его рассеянность напряжённой обстановкой дома? 

Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной, когда вам будет удобно, чтобы мы смогли согласовать время встречи и поговорить о том, как нам помочь ему снова вернуться в строй. 

Джанин Чаплин  
Начальная школа Гринхилл

* * *

Кому: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Отмена

Здравствуйте, Мойра,

Как вы, наверное, уже прочитали в газете, в понедельник моя жена была арестована за присвоение денежных средств компании, в которой она работала. И как вы сами можете себе представить, данное обстоятельство развеяло по ветру абсолютно все надежды сохранить наш брак. К настоящему времени я уже связался с адвокатом по поводу развода и сейчас просто сосредоточен на том, чтобы оставить прошлое позади. В связи с этим мне бы хотелось отменить нашу встречу, так как консультации по семейным вопросам уже не представляют собой проблему. Однако я очень признателен вам за все советы, которые вы мне дали. Они позволили мне тщательно обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Если из-за этой ситуации у моих детей возникнут сложности, я учту все вами сказанное. 

Спасибо,  
Грег Лестрейд

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
[ЧЕРНОВИКИ — НЕОТПРАВЛЕННЫЕ] Я скучаю по тебе

Ты разве не посвятил меня в свою тайну? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Получил документы от Тони. Собираюсь заполнить их этим вечером! 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Отлично! Как всё-таки хорошо, что ты вернёшься к работе! Как ты там справляешься? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Честно? Дела идут лучше, чем я ожидал. Такое чувство, словно с моих плеч свалился огромный груз. Дети тоже держатся — они на самом деле уже привыкли, что матери часто не бывает дома. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

А что насчёт того самого?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Не очень. Я скучаю по нему. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ты же его даже не знаешь! 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

А такое чувство, что знаю. Не переживай, я стараюсь двигаться дальше.

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ты же знаешь, я поддержу тебя. Несмотря ни на что. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Ты хороший друг, Сал. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Не забывай этого! 

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
[ЧЕРНОВИКИ — НЕОТПРАВЛЕННЫЕ] Мария

Ты повысил её в должности, только из-за того, что я попросил? Или чтобы поймать её? Почему ты просто не СКАЗАЛ мне? Я что, совсем ничего для тебя не значил?

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

И куда ты запропастился? Нам надо держаться ВМЕСТЕ. Не делай глупостей!

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Как это может сойти ей с рук?!

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Ничего ей не сойдёт с рук. Ты и сам это знаешь. Возвращайся, чтобы мы смогли забрать Хэмиша из школы и всё ему рассказать. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Я ни за что не расскажу НАШЕМУ СЫНУ об этом!

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

А как ещё ты собираешься объяснить ему суть теста на отцовство? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Что если она и в самом деле решила забрать его у нас? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Просто возвращайся. Вместе мы сможем во всём разобраться.

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Дэвид  
От: Мэри

Уже в пути. Всё прошло именно так, как и ожидалось. 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
Тема: Медиация

Джон и Шерлок,

Уверен, вы оба согласитесь, что медиация могла пройти лучше. Хорошие новости — письмо, которое ты, Джон, отправил Мэри не сыграло никакой существенной роли. Плохие — сейчас у нас есть проблема посерьёзней, чем это письмо. Мисс Морстен утверждает, что у Хэмиша нет биологических связей ни с одним из вас. Поэтому очень важно, чтобы вы как можно скорее прошли тест на отцовство у вашего СЕМЕЙНОГО доктора. Это не даст Мэри никакой возможности как-то повлиять на его результаты; потому что если то, что вы сказали о ней, действительно правда, нам следует принять соответствующие меры. Пожалуйста, сделайте это своей первоочередной задачей. Если вы пройдёте тест до конца этой недели, вполне вероятно, что его результаты можно будет узнать уже на следующей неделе. Как только мы их получим, сможем обсудить наши дальнейшие действия. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от необдуманных поступков и НЕ, я повторяю, НЕ пытайтесь самостоятельно связаться с мисс Морстен.

С уважением,  
Иэн Самнер  
Маркс энд Гордон, Семейное право

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**Byronical** : Компьютерная выставка уже на следующей неделе. Как думаешь, у нас всё готово? 

**SuperHam** : Так ты сможешь пойти?!

 **Byronical** : Да, я иду. 

**SuperHam** : Тогда к следующей неделе нам следует быть готовыми. 

**Byronical** : Именно. Твой дядя всё ещё согласен сопровождать нас? 

**SuperHam** : Думаю, да. Но я напишу ему, чтобы убедиться.

 **Byronical** : Хорошо, тогда всё, что нам остаётся сделать, это провести заключительный тест на ошибки. 

**SuperHam** : Ага. Займись этим. И дай знать, если надо будет изменить скрипты. 

**Byronical** : Звучит неплохо. Поговорим позже!

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово  
SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Привет, дядя Майк. Ты ещё собираешься взять меня и моего друга на компьютерную выставку на следующей неделе? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Что-то я не припомню, чтобы давал согласие на друга. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Но он должен пойти! Пожалуйста! Мы одна команда!

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Полагаю, ещё один маленький ребёнок не сделает существенной разницы. У твоего друга есть разрешение от родителей? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Спасибо, дядя Майк! Я попрошу его достать разрешение! :) 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Думаю, этим «одолжением» я заслужил, чтобы ты, по крайней мере, в течение месяца воздерживался от своей привычки звать меня Майком. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Ржунимагу!

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
[ЧЕРНОВИКИ — НЕОТПРАВЛЕННОЕ] Скрываясь на самом видном месте 

Ты разве не мог остановиться на чём-то более оригинальном, чем g_lestrade?

Я скучаю по нашим с тобой разговорам.


	16. Глава 16

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Джон

На этих выходных сидеть с детьми не придётся. Длинная история... Позже объясню. 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk:  
От: dna.analysis@kcl.ac.uk  
Тема: Подтверждение

Уважаемые мистер и мистер Холмс-Ватсоны, 

Данное сообщение подтверждает Вашу оплату, внесённую за проведение теста на отцовство и определение Y-хромосомы у Джона Х. Холмс-Ватсона и Хэмиша А. Холмс-Ватсона. 

Мы свяжемся с Вами, когда будут получены результаты. По всем имеющимся у Вас вопросам Вы можете обратиться ко мне.

Кора Парсонс,  
Заведующая отделом исследования ДНК  
Франклин Уилкинс Билдинг  
Кингс-Колледж, Лондон

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Работа под прикрытием

Всё ещё интересуешься моими расследованиями? Возможно, ты мне понадобишься.

Ш.

П.С. Пиши мне только по этому адресу. Не стоит писать мне на тот, что у нас один на двоих с Джоном. 

* * *

Кому: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
От: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Хэмиш

Мисс Чаплин,

Мы с радостью встретимся с вами и обсудим дела Хэмиша. К сожалению, в последнее время у него действительно случилось очень много сильных потрясений, что, как я полагаю, и стало всему виной. Нам бы хотелось достичь взаимопонимания в данном вопросе и выслушать ваши предложения о том, как помочь Хэмишу вернуться в прежний режим. 

Мы можем назначить встречу на следующую неделю? 

Джон и Шерлок Холмс-Ватсон

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

У меня уже есть несколько предложений, как помочь Хэмишу «вернуться в прежний режим».

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Насилием ты ничего не решишь. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим опасностезависимым блогером?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Сейчас он справляется с ролью отца двоих (а иногда троих! — и не пытайся отрицать это) детей, который просто хочет немного тишины и покоя. 

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Re: Работа под прикрытием

Я в деле. Что бы там ни было. 

Эллиотт.

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Работа под прикрытием

Нужно, чтобы ты последил за одной парочкой. Досье находятся в приложении. Я хочу знать, куда они ходят, что они делают, и, по возможности, о чём они разговаривают. Подберись к ним как можно ближе, но не дай себя обнаружить. Я бы занялся этим сам, но им обоим известно, как я выгляжу. Будь осмотрителен и докладывай обо всём, что сможешь разузнать.

Ш.

П.С. Ни слово Молли ИЛИ Джону. 

П.П.С. Меня и Джона на выходных не будет в городе, но я всё равно буду проверять электронную почту. Поэтому, пожалуйста, отправляй на неё всю информацию по делу, которую ты получишь. 

* * *

Кому: enquiries@thegallivant.co.uk  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Бронь

Понимаю, что пишу в самую последнюю минуту, но я бы хотел узнать, возможно ли забронировать в Галливанте номер на четырёх человек (два взрослых, два ребёнка) с пятницы по воскресенье. Мы могли бы приехать к вечеру в пятницу. Пожалуйста, сообщите мне, если это возможно. Я готов доплатить за бронирование в последнюю минуту, если возникнет такая необходимость. 

Шерлок Холмс-Ватсон

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

И куда ты подевался? Только что был на работе, а сейчас пропал, что тебя найти нигде не могут?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

Подвернулся очень важный проект, который надо исследовать. Возможно, буду периодически пропадать на выходных. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

Ну ладно, мистер Загадка… только время от времени, пожалуйста, сообщай мне, что у тебя всё в порядке, хорошо? Люблю тебя. 

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: enquiries@thegallivant.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Бронь

Мистер Холмс-Ватсон,

Рады сообщить Вам, что как раз сегодня у нас освободился номер, который должен идеально подойти Вам и Вашей семье. Я забронирую его на Ваше имя. Пожалуйста, позвоните по номеру 01797 225 057, чтобы подтвердить Вашу бронь и сообщить нам данные Вашей кредитной карты. 

С нетерпением ожидаем встречи с Вами на этих выходных!

Марцелла Ривера  
Отдел по бронированию и работе с клиентами  
Галливант

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Уезжаем с Джоном и детьми на выходные. С тобой всё будет в порядке? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

О, ради всего святого, Шерлок, я не из фарфора сделан! 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Я просто очень стараюсь быть внимательным младшим братом. Не так давно ты выглядел совсем разбитым. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Если это поможет нашим отношениям снова стать прежними, то да, со мной ВСЁ будет в порядке.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ладно, ладно. Но потом не говори, что я не пытался! Просто... свяжись, если я буду тебе нужен. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

И почему же ты будешь мне нужен? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Понятия не имею. 

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Орёл приземлился

Они заказали кофе. Она — латте без кофеина с обезжиренным молоком, а он — двойной эспрессо. На ней надет синий сарафан с оборками, на нём — светлый костюм. Не удалось сесть к ним поближе, поэтому не могу разобрать, о чём они говорят. Прячусь за растением и стараюсь оставаться незамеченным. 

Э.

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Орёл приземлился 

Когда я сказал докладывать мне о своих результатах, Эллиотт, я имел в виду полезную информацию.

ШХ.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Что на нашей кровати делает чемодан? Что ты натворил на этот раз, Шерлок?

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**SuperHam** : Знаю, на этих выходных мы собирались провести заключительное тестирование программы, но, похоже, у меня не получится. Поеду с папами и сестрой на пляж. 

**Byronical** : СЧАСТЛИВЧИК! Всё путём, свою часть программы я и сам смогу проверить. А твою часть проверим, когда вернёшься. 

**SuperHam** : Спасибо!

 **Byronical** : Повеселись там на пляже! У моего папы ужасное настроение, поэтому мои выходные пройдут в попытках держаться от него подальше. 

**SuperHam** : Хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал с нами. Но, может, в следующий раз! Папы сказали, что эта семейная поездка поможет нам отвлечься от всего, что на этой неделе устроила моя мама. 

**Byronical** : И ты не против?

 **SuperHam** : Да вроде нет. Мои папы с этим справятся. Они всегда со всем справляются. 

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово  
SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

С документами всё в порядке! Уже готов приступить к работе в понедельник? Как смотришь на то, чтобы вечером вместе поужинать и отпраздновать это дело? Можем посидеть где-нибудь, где и дети смогут хорошо провести время!

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Слон в комнате

Грегори,

Это смешно. Сменив адрес электронной почты, ты только избежал проблемы, но не решил её. Разузнать твой новый адрес (который, должен сказать, не отличился оригинальностью) не составило особо труда, поэтому не могли бы мы просто поговорить? Да, я признаю, что, возможно, в той ситуации я повёл себя не так, как мне следовало, но ты же знаешь, что социальное взаимодействие не самая сильная моя сторона. И мы ведь только-только начали узнавать друг друга... Неужели ты от всего откажешься из-за одной ошибки? 

Я заказал столик на двоих в одном из моих любимых ресторанов, Делоне. Завтра в семь вечера я буду там. Ты присоединишься ко мне? 

Майкрофт

П.С. Чтобы хоть как-то загладить вину за случившееся, я попросил своего инвестиционного банкира основать доверительные фонды для твоих детей. Вся необходимая информация находится в приложении.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Предложение поужинать звучит очень заманчиво. Как смотришь на то, чтобы пойти в закусочную неподалёку от моей квартиры? Скажем... часиков в шесть?

* * *  
Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
[ЧЕРНОВИКИ - НЕОТПРАВЛЕННОЕ] Re: Слон в комнате

Думаешь, ты так просто можешь это сделать, да? Купить меня? Я могу позаботиться о своих детях и без твоего вмешательства, мистер Холмс.

И я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли Грегом. 

И не пойти бы тебе к чёрту со своим столиком на двоих.

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Хэмиш

Мистер и мистер Холмс-Ватсоны,

Я внесла встречу с вами в своё расписание. Я записала вас на среду, сразу после уроков. Пожалуйста, сообщите, если дата и время вас устраивают. 

Джанин Чаплин,  
Начальная школа Гринхилл

* * *

[ _Чек из закусочной в Айлингтоне_ ].

Рыбные палочки и гороховое пюре (3) — £24  
Ланкаширское жаркое — £14  
Рыбный пирог — £12.75  
Карамельный пудинг (2) — £11

 _Итог_ : £61.75

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ну так что... Уже решил?

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Нет.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Ну, у тебя в запасе ещё 12 часов. И лучше бы тебе уже начать думать о том, чего ты хочешь от жизни, Грег.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что из тебя просто ужасный мотиватор? 

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

В таком случае, хорошо, что работаю я полицейским.

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Упустил их

Держал их на прицеле всё утро, пока чихуахуа какой-то женщины не перепутал мою ногу с пожарным гидрантом и... Я упустил их. Но не волнуйся. Я снова найду их! 

Э.

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Упустил их

От твоего умения докладывать обстановку просто захватывает дух, Эллиотт. По всей видимости, именно шпионажа тебе не хватает в твоей карьере. 

ШХ.

* * *

_Суббота — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

Проведу весь день за своим новым проектом, но постараюсь заскочить вечером домой, чтобы помочь тебе уложить детишек по кроваткам. Люблю-люблю! 

Целую и обнимаю.

* * *

[ _Чек из ресторана «Делоне», Ковент-Гарден_ ].

Салат из свеклы, жареного лесного ореха и козьего творога — £9.25  
Жареные морские гребешки и креветки — £27.50  
Вино «Пуйи Фюиссе Терруар де Вергиссон» (2012 г.) — £14.75  
Вино «Петит Арвин Шампорет» (2013 г.) — £13.50  
Вино «Шато Сиссак» (2010 г.) — £15.50  
Портвейн «Уоррс Винтаж» (1983 г.) — £15.00

 _Итог_ : £95.50

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: ?!

Я вижу, что ошибка, которую я совершил, слишком велика, чтобы ты смог простить мне её.

Я не стану делать вид, что понимаю твои мотивы, но я уважаю твои желания. Однако доверительные фонды останутся. Твои дети достойны светлого будущего. 

У нас бы могло быть светлое будущее, Грегори.

М.

* * *

_Воскресенье — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Думаю, я только что конкретно облажался.


	17. Глава 17

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Слежка

На ужин они ели суси, а потом вернулись в свою квартиру. Сейчас четыре часа утра, не наблюдаю никаких передвижений. Ты что, действительно извлекаешь из всего этого хоть какую-то информацию? Потому что не похоже, чтобы они делали что-то важное. 

Э.

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Слежка

Понимаю, это может показаться бессмысленным, но мне нужно, чтобы ты был там, на случай, если произойдёт что-то необычное. Такова работа детектива, Эллиотт. Она скучна. Ты готов к ней? Или уже собрался опустить руки? 

ШХ.

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Слежка

Нет, честное слово! Я не сдамся! Если это должно быть сделано, это будет сделано! Я выстою. Мне бы только в следующий раз не забыть захватить с собой кофеин.

Э.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

Мне показалось, я слышала, как ты крадёшься по лестнице, но тебя всё ещё нет. Всё в порядке?! Я начинаю волноваться. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

Уверяю тебя, всё в полном порядке. Я просто заскочил на минутку домой, чтобы выпить кофе. Обещаю, я всё тебе расскажу, когда разберусь с этим проектом. 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

Ладно. Но каким бы важным не был твой проект, ты отложишь его до завтра, потому что пойдёшь со мной в больницу, у меня запись на ультразвук. Понятно? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

Чёрт, я совсем забыл! Я что-нибудь придумаю... обещаю! 

Целую и обнимаю. 

* * *

[Написанное неразборчивым почерком в блокноте, оставленном около скрипки Шерлока].

Что бы нам ни принесла следующая неделя, я хочу сказать тебе спасибо, что подарил мне волшебные выходные вместе с тобой и детьми. Я люблю тебя, восхитительный человек! 

Дж.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Вернулся. Как прошли твои выходные? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

В томительном ожидании.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

И... это хорошо, да? Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Нет.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ладно. Так нам стоит ждать тебя к ужину?

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Да.

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Майкрофт скатился до односложных ответов на все вопросы. Уговорил его прийти к нам на ужин. Ты не против? 

* * *

_Понедельник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Конечно, нет. Я придумаю, как нам занять детей. И потом мы втроём сможем мило и основательно обо всём поболтать. 

* * *

Кому: aparker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Напоминание 

Антея,

Не могла бы ты передать всем работникам просьбу впредь воздерживаться от очень громких приветствий в коридорах? Некоторые пытаются работать. 

Майкрофт Холмс,  
Генеральный Директор, Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Потерял

К сожалению, я потерял цели. Должно быть, я случайно заснул, пока сидел под окнами их квартиры. Их автомобиля нигде не видно, в квартире темно. Можно я подожду, когда они вернутся домой, и продолжу следить за ними, но уже завтра? (Мне очень жаль!)

Э.

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Потерял

Возвращайся домой, Эллиотт. Я ценю твои старания, но очевидно же, что такая тактика ничего нам не принесёт. Я свяжусь с тобой, если ты мне снова понадобишься. 

ШХ.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

А твой брат снова дрыхнет на нашем диване. Как долго вы ещё с ним сидели? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Достаточно. Но в этот раз не было никакого алкоголя. Он просто очень расстроен. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

О, боже. Ты решил хоть одну из его проблем? 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Увы, нет. Не думаю, что что-нибудь сможет решить хотя бы одну из них. Я уже не прочь связаться с этим Лестрейдом и потолковать с ним на этот счёт. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

ШЕРЛОК. Твой брат убьёт тебя. 

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Да, что делает это решение ещё более заманчивым. 

* * *

Кому: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Рекомендации

Мойра,

Спасибо, что вчера уделили мне время. В последнее время меня не покидало чувство того, что я нахожусь в самом разгаре душевного кризиса, и мне действительно была нужна помощь. В нашем разговоре вы дали мне пищу для размышлений, заставили задуматься о том, чего я на самом деле хочу от жизни. Вчера вы указали мне на то, что я не знаю, каково это — будучи в отношениях быть счастливым, потому что у меня никогда не было возможности им стать. Потому что все мои отношения сводились к тому, чтобы сделать счастливым не себя, а другого человека. А ещё вы спросили, думал ли я, что буду счастлив с Майкрофтом Холмсом, и я, не переставая, думал об этом всю ночь напролёт и всё утро. И сейчас я всерьёз думаю, что да, с ним я мог бы стать счастливым. Или, по крайней мере, я мог бы попытаться им стать. Вот только я не знаю, как мне сказать ему об этом. Как сказать об этом после того, как я ужасно обошёлся с ним. У вас случайно не найдётся совета, как не позволить уже запутанной ситуации стать ещё более запутанной? 

Нет, конечно, я не это хотел сказать. Я понимаю, что вы всё-таки психотерапевт, а не сваха. Я просто хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы так хорошо сделали свою работу. Я подумаю над вашим предложением провести сеансы для меня и моих детей. Они, как мне кажется, хорошо со всем справляются, но всё же я хотел бы удостовериться, что они не винят себя во всём случившемся. Ещё раз спасибо вам! 

Грег Лестрейд

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: aparker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Напоминание

Сэр,

Я передала то, что вы просили, и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы свести все нарушения к минимуму. 

По вашей просьбе я также прилагаю к этому сообщению оставшуюся контактную информацию о Грегори Лестрейде (номер мобильного телефона, адрес и т.д.) Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, если вам понадобится что-нибудь ещё, что так или иначе относится к данному вопросу. 

Антея Паркер,  
Помощник-референт Генерального Директора  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Держись подальше

Я понятия не имею, кем именно ты себя возомнил, когда сначала вот так вторгся в жизнь моего брата, перевернул её с ног на голову, а сейчас отказываешься с ним разговаривать, но если ты и дальше собираешься играть в эти игры, я вежливо попрошу тебя держаться от него подальше. Или тебе придётся иметь дело со мной. 

Шерлок Холмс

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Держись подальше

Ты хоть понимаешь, что только что отправил письмо с угрозой полицейскому детективу, да? Майкрофт знает, что ты пишешь мне? 

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Держись подальше

Да будь ты хоть королевой Англии, чёрт возьми, мне плевать. Всё, что меня сейчас волнует, так это чтобы мне не пришлось убеждать брата в том, что он не заслуживает любви и счастья. Я никогда не сталкивался с такими эмоциями, пока ты не появился. И нет, он не знает, что я пишу тебе, потому что если это случится, он закажет меня и обставит всё, как несчастный случай. 

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Держись подальше

Он так сильно расстроен?

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Держись подальше

Разумеется, он расстроен. Мой брат может показаться ко всему равнодушным человеком, но на самом деле это далеко не так. Он очень заботливый. Ты заинтересовал его, и он хочет убедиться, что у тебя всё будет хорошо. Он не виноват, что твоя жена оказалась изменницей и преступницей! Но нет, ты поощрил все его старания быть с тобой приятным (хоть они и были неправильны — не забывай, мой брат не очень хорош во всём, что касается дружбы), скомкал их и кинул к его ногам. Если ты собираешься продолжить в том же духе, тебе лучше сразу отвалить.

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Держись подальше

А что если я передумал насчёт твоего брата? Что если я не хочу отталкивать его?

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: ЧТО?

Ты, должно быть, разыгрываешь меня. 

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: КРОТ В САДУ

Начальник,

ЕСТЬ НОВОСТИ. Обнаружил цели. Нет, я не следил за ними. Но сегодня у Молли была запись на ультразвук, и я отправился в больницу вместе с ней. Там я их и обнаружил. У них состоялся очень интересный разговор с одной из медсестёр, после которого они ушли очень разгневанные. Информация весьма деликатного характера, так что не стоит её сообщать по почте. Позвонишь? 

Э.

* * *

_Вторник — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Позвони мне. Срочно.


	18. Глава 18

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Не разыгрываю

Нет, не разыгрываю. Я настроен совершенно серьёзно. Но всё сложно. 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: dna.analysis@kcl.ac.uk  
Тема: Результаты

Тестируемые лица:

Предполагаемый отец: Джон Х. Холмс-Ватсон, лабораторный номер 04-38882  
Мать: Мэри Морстен, лабораторный номер 04-40178  
Ребёнок: Хэмиш А. Холмс-Ватсон, лабораторный номер 04-39812

Краткое содержание результатов:

Не исключается отцовство Джона Х. Холмса-Ватсона в отношении Хэмиша А. Холмса-Ватсона. 

На основании результатов генетического тестирования, представленных ниже, комбинированный индекс отцовства (генетические шансы в пользу того, что предполагаемый отец приходится ребёнку биологическим отцом) составил 47,300,000. Вероятность отцовства (с расчётом первоначальной вероятности отцовства 50%) составила 99,9%, по сравнению со случайным, не тестируемым, не имеющим отношения к ребёнку мужчиной одной с ним расы. 

Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с результатами теста и генетическими маркерами в приложении.

Если у вас возникнут какие-нибудь вопросы, можете связаться с нами. 

Кора Парсонс,  
Заведующая отделом исследования ДНК  
Франклин Уилкинс Билдинг  
Кингс-Колледж, Лондон

* * *

От: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Тема: Слушание об опеке отменено

Приветствую. 

Только что закончилась встреча с адвокатом мисс Морстен, Ричардом Банкрофтом, судьёй по вашему делу и мистером Эллиоттом Карпентером, засвидетельствовавшим одно неприятное происшествие в родильном доме «Оэйзис» в больнице Принцесс Ройал Юнивёрсити.

На основании неэтичного поведения мисс Морстен и положительных результатов Джона в тесте на отцовство я обратился с ходатайством о прекращении дела. И, к счастью, судья дал согласие. Надо отметить, это редкий случай, когда дело, подобное вашему, разрешается в столь короткие сроки и так просто, и, пожалуй, не менее редкий тот, когда человек, ходатайствующий об опеке над ребёнком, пытается шантажом заставить персонал больницы сфальсифицировать результаты теста на отцовство. Удача (и неправильное решение мисс Морстен) в этот раз вам благоволила; будьте за это благодарны и отпразднуйте это с вашими детьми. 

Если вам понадобится что-нибудь ещё, вы знаете, как меня найти.

Иэн Самнер  
Маркс энд Гордон, семейное право

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Мэри  
От: Дэвид

Только что получил твоё голосовое сообщение. Поезжай домой. Не переживай, любимая. У нас всё ещё есть план Б. 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
Тема: Хэмиш

Спасибо, что сегодня встретились со мной и обсудили дела Хэмиша и его сосредоточенность на учёбе. Я ценю вашу откровенность и признательна, что вы посчитали нужным посвятить меня в происходящее. Полагаю, вы правы: как только всё немного утрясётся, Хэмиш непременно вернётся в прежний режим. А до тех пор попробуем воспользоваться той тактикой, которую сегодня обсудили. 

Всего наилучшего,

Джанин Чаплин  
Начальная школа Гринхилл

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**Byronical** : Почему твои папы раньше забрали тебя с уроков? 

**SuperHam** : Отличные новости! Мне всё-таки не придётся жить с мамой! 

**Byronical** : Классно! Как это случилось? 

**SuperHam** : Говорил же тебе — мои папы всё исправят. Я знал, что у них всё получится.

 **Byronical** : ОТПАДНО!

 **SuperHam** : Ага!

 **Byronical** : Так что, ты уже готов к пятнице? Получил мои заметки о пройденном тестировании? 

**SuperHam** : Кажется, всё просто отлично... мы готовы к выставке, как и всегда ко всему готовы! 

**Byronical** : Твой дядя всё ещё согласен пойти с нами? 

**SuperHam** : Думаю, да. Конечно, я спрошу его, но он никогда не нарушает своих обещаний. 

**Byronical** : Классно. Увидимся завтра в школе?

 **SuperHam** : Увидимся!

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово  
SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Спасибо

Эллиотт,

Ты оказался куда более полезным, чем я мог себе представить. Неплохая работа! Я премного благодарен тебя за переданную мне информацию, независимо оттого, досталась она тебе случайно или нет. Можешь быть уверен, я в дальнейшем буду рад воспользоваться твоей помощью в своих расследованиях, если тебя это заинтересует.

ШХ.

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

Джон мне только что всё рассказал! Любовь моя, ты самый настоящий герой! До сих пор не верится, что тебе пришлось играть в детектива с Шерлоком Холмсом! Мне бы следовало разозлиться на тебя, но я очень счастлива! 

Люблю, целую, обнимаю. 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не стал рисковать всем и ни за что не позволил бы опасности разлучить меня с семьёй. Просто Шерлоку понадобилась помощь, а я поступил так, как, уверен, ты и сама бы поступила. 

Люблю-люблю! 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Эллиотт  
От: Молли

Что правда, то правда. Давай попросим кого-нибудь посидеть с детьми в эти выходные и отметим это дело? Ты, я... еда для взрослых, разговоры для взрослых? 

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Молли  
От: Эллиотт

Успокойся, душа моя! Хочешь свидание? Будет тебе свидание!

Целую и обнимаю. 

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Тема: Re: Спасибо

Рад стараться. И да, я не прочь сотрудничать и в дальнейшем. Просто дай знать, когда тебе понадобится моя помощь. Но только пока наше сотрудничество исключает смертельно-опасные ситуации... Я же всё-таки человек семейный. 

Э.

* * *

Кому: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Спасибо

Недостаток самоотверженности разочаровывает меня, но так как меня не прельщает перспектива увидеть твою жену в гневе, я принимаю твои условия. Я буду на связи. 

ШХ.

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Сложности

Жизнь — сложная штука, Грегори Лестрейд. 

Но раз уж ты настаиваешь, на это твоё сомнение я посмотрю сквозь пальцы. Похоже, тебе действительно сложно поверить, что мой брат заботится о тебе. И я могу это понять, потому что Майкрофт пытается создать впечатление человека холодного и равнодушного. «Неравнодушие — не преимущество» — часто произносимые слова из арсенала его житейской мудрости. 

Именно их он говорил мне много лет назад, когда я влюбился в своего соседа по квартире. Ими он, по сути дела, неоднократно предупреждал меня, как опасно играть в игры с собственным сердцем. Полагаю, послушав его тогда, я мог бы избежать многих последующих неприятностей, но, поступив так, я бы навсегда упустил то счастье, которое имею сейчас. 

Но дело в том, что, несмотря на все предупреждения моего брата, я не верю ему. Понимаешь, как только я, наконец, осознал свои чувства к Джону, и когда он признался, что они взаимны, я отправился к Майкрофту, чтобы поговорить с ним о предложении руки и сердца. Мой брат внимательно меня выслушал, пока я рассказывал ему о том, какой Джон добрый, потрясающий и во всех отношениях совершенный и как сильно я хочу провести остаток своей жизни вместе с ним. После моих слов он очень долгое время хранил молчание, и я подумал: «Начинаем всё сначала, неравнодушие — не преимущество». Но он посмотрел на меня со слезами на глазах и сказал: «Любовь, подобная вашей, случается не часто. А порой — не случается вовсе. Иди, Шерлок. Иди, попроси Джона стать твоим мужем и удостоверься, что он согласится, потому что вам двоим суждено быть вместе. Не позволь этому ускользнуть от тебя».

Понимаешь, мой брат притворяется, что человеческие чувства ему чужды, но правда в том, что это не так. Несмотря на то, что его забота не распространяется на всех, он очень сильно печётся о благополучии тех немногих, кто заслужил его доверие. Я бы никогда ему в этом не признался, но в нём есть всё, что только можно пожелать в старшем брате. Он невероятно добр к моим детям и глубоко уважает моего мужа. 

Мне и прежде доводилось видеть своего брата влюбленным. Это было очень-очень давно и не закончилось хорошо, и я всегда задавался вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь оправиться после случившегося? В течение очень долгого времени я даже переживал, что уже навсегда потерял его. Сейчас ты должен понять моё опасение, возникшее, когда он поведал мне о тебе и его растущей к тебе привязанности. 

Должен признаться, я предостерегал его, говорил, чтобы он поостерегся и не вмешивался. Но, как обычно, он пренебрёг моими предупреждениями и всё-таки вмешался. И тогда ты решил, что все твои беды случились по его вине, и разбил ему сердце. Так что прости меня, если из-за всего этого я так предвзято к тебе отношусь. 

Сейчас у моего брата настали трудные времена. Ты сказал, что не хочешь отталкивать его, но я прошу тебя: если ты не можешь с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что хочешь быть неотъемлемой частью его жизни, просто оставь его. 

Но если всё же можешь, прекрати это идиотскую пытку под названием игра в молчанку и СКАЖИ ему, что ты чувствуешь. Мой брат всегда всецело отдаёт себя человеку, которого любит. И сейчас самое время возвратить ему его любовь. 

ШХ.

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Джон

Да отложи ты уже свой чёртов ноутбук и иди отпразднуй нашу победу со своими детьми и мужем. Мы приготовили сладости и собираемся смотреть «Город героев».

* * *

_Среда — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Шерлок

Уже иду... только закончу письмо.


	19. Глава 19

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Выглядишь так, словно кто-то убил твоего лучшего друга. Что случилось?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Та же проблема, что и всегда. Поговорим за ланчем?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Салли

Я всегда готова выслушать тебя, но ты же знаешь, мои советы всегда останутся прежними. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Салли  
От: Грег

Да. И, похоже, не только у тебя. Увидимся за ланчем. 

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Сложности

Мне всё это в новинку, понимаешь. Я не привык, что есть человек, который хочет заботиться обо МНЕ. Не привык, что есть человек, который делает что-то... в МОИХ интересах. 

Тогда я не видел, что твой брат хотел помочь, я видел только, как он не перестаёт вмешиваться не в своё дело. Но сейчас я начинаю смотреть на это совершенно другими глазами. 

Спасибо, Шерлок. Ты дал мне пищу для размышлений. Твой брат как-то сказал мне, что ты хороший парень. И сейчас я вижу, что он был прав. 

Грег

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Сложности 

Если ты собираешься и дальше общаться с братьями Холмсами, тебе не мешало бы зарубить на носу, что не стоит распространяться о таких вещах. 

ШХ.

* * *

Кому: sherlock@gmail.com  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Сложности

Ты прав, прости. Ты псих и придурок. Так лучше?

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: sherlock@gmail.com  
Тема: Лучше

Неплохо. Ты доказал свою способность к обучаемости. А сейчас иди и помирись с моим братом. 

ШХ.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Дядя Майк! Ты же всё ещё согласен взять меня и моего друга на компьютерную выставку, да?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Иначе небеса падут. Да, согласен. Как бы то ни было, что это за друг, которому предстоит пойти с нами?

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Хэмиш

Его зовут Байрон Лестрейд, и он мой ЛУЧШИЙ друг! Увидимся завтра утром! 

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: И судьба снова свела нас вместе

Этим вечером я вдруг остро осознал, как всё-таки тесен мир, Грегори. Я не уверен, стоит ли мне надеяться, что ты прочитаешь это письмо, а не отправишь его в корзину сразу же, ни сказав и слова. Понимаю, тогда ты совершенно ясно дал мне понять, что не заинтересован в нашем общении, но мне кажется, тебе захочется об этом узнать.

Как тебе известно, я очень тесно общаюсь со своими племянницей и племянником. В особенности, с Хэмишем, который, как мне кажется, искренне считает меня человеком, достойным восхищения. И он, вполне возможно, единственный, кто придерживается такой точки зрения. Поэтому именно мне поручили сопровождать его на компьютерную выставку, которая состоится завтра (помнишь, я упоминал, что он очень умный мальчик?). По его просьбе я согласился взять с нами и его лучшего друга, которому разрешили с нами пойти. Представь себе моё удивление, когда он сказал мне, что его лучшего друга зовут Байрон Лестрейд. 

Поэтому я пишу тебе, полагая, что тебе будет интересно узнать, что твой сын проведёт весь день в моей компании. Надеюсь, ты дашь на это своё разрешение, потому что, независимо оттого, как ты относишься ко мне, единственное, что меня волнует, это счастье моего племянника. 

Дай мне знать, если ты не имеешь никаких возражений.

Майкрофт Холмс

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Давай начнём всё сначала? 

Я начинал писать тебе так много писем, что потерял им счёт. И не стану лгать, среди них были и злые. Но только сейчас я достиг той стадии, когда совсем не представляю, что именно мне тебе сказать. 

С нашей первой и последней встречи я очень много думал о тебе. Ты оказался стройнее, чем я себе представлял. Разве деловым людям не полагается быть толстыми и малоподвижными? И я совсем не ожидал увидеть рыжие волосы. Но увиденное мне понравилось. Выгляжу ли я так, как ты ожидал? 

Прости, я не так собирался начать это письмо. Сначала стоит разобраться с деловой стороной вопроса: конечно, Байрон может пойти. Сейчас я чувствую себя настоящим идиотом, оттого что не смог сопоставить очевидное и понять, что лучший друг моего сына Хэмиш и твой племянник Хэмиш — один и тот же мальчик. Но, полагаю, порой нам не дано увидеть лес за деревьями, да? Байрон, как узнал о выставке, никак не может спуститься с небес на землю от радости, так что с моей стороны будет очень жестоко не пустить его на неё. 

Но, Майкрофт, это не самая важная часть моего письма. Дело в том, что... Я сожалею. Сожалею, что после ареста Марии так себя с тобой повёл. Сожалею, что не услышал твоих слов. Но сильнее всего я сожалею, что не пришёл тогда в ресторан и не выслушал тебя. Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня? 

И если не сможешь... может, мы могли бы начать всё сначала? С самого начала? С чистого листа, ещё не заполненного строчками нашей истории?

Я хочу узнать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня. 

Здравствуй, Майкрофт Холмс. 

Меня зовут Грегори Лестрейд. 

Не хочешь стать моим другом?

Грегори

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Давай начнём всё сначала?

Грегори

Майкрофт Холмс из далёкого прошлого сказал бы тебе, что он не подходит для «друзей». Что со всех сторон он окружён золотыми рыбками и выше всего этого. 

Но это было очень давно. Задолго до того, как родились мои племянница и племянник. До того, как мой брат влюбился и своим примером показал, как важно не отпустить любовь, когда ты её находишь. Это было в прошлой жизни. 

Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс. Я бы очень хотел стать твоим другом. 

И я согласен повторить тот ужин... но, очевидно, большую часть завтрашнего дня я проведу на компьютерной выставке. Ты свободен завтра вечером? В восемь часов? Я закажу нам столик. 

Майкрофт

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Re: Re: Давай начнём всё сначала?

Идея с ужином просто идеальна. Я бы сообщил тебе мой домашний адрес и телефонный номер, чтобы ты смог со мной связаться, но учитывая, что ты как-то разузнал адрес моей электронной почты, полагаю, что они у тебя тоже есть. 

Так что я просто буду ждать, когда ты заедешь за мной к восьми? 

Грегори

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: Давай начнём всё сначала?

Ты сделал правильный вывод. Я заберу тебя завтра вечером. 

И отвечая на твой ранний вопрос — ты выглядишь именно так, как я себе представлял, только лучше. 

Майкрофт

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**SuperHam** : У меня есть друг, который хочет завтра присоединиться к нам на выставке. 

**Byronical** : О, правда? Кто?

 **SuperHam** : Мой друг. Его зовут Майлз. Он классный... знает толк в железе. Он нам может пригодиться в дальнейших планах. 

**Byronical** : Я в деле. Передай ему, что он может присоединиться. 

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово  
SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово_


	20. Глава 20

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Джон

Кое-что изменилось в самый последний момент. Байрон и Хэмиш настояли, чтобы вместе с ними на компьютерную выставку поехал сын Молли, Майлз. По всей видимости, решили, что отныне они неразлучное трио. Ты же не против? 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Майкрофт

О, почему нет? Взялся за гуж, не говори, что не дюж.

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Джон

Спасибо! Я прослежу, чтобы на награде «Дядя года» было указано твоё имя. 

* * *

_Четверг — Сообщения_

Кому: Джон  
От: Майкрофт

И подмочишь мне репутацию? Нет, ничего подобного ты делать не будешь. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Пять минут — и я на месте. Хэмиш и Байрон уже готовы? 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Они были готовы, ещё когда солнце взошло. До сих пор не верится, что я не знал, что лучший друг моего сына — Байрон ЛЕСТРЕЙД. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Мир тесен, брат мой. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Шерлок

Ты в порядке? 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Шерлок  
От: Майкрофт

Думаю, я буду. 

Как раз сейчас подъезжаю к тротуару. Скажи, пусть маленькие негодники спускаются. И передай Беа, чтобы не грустила — очень скоро у нас состоится роскошное чаепитие с Её Величеством Милейшей Поппингтон и командой плюшевых медведей. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Дэвид  
От: Мэри

Только что видела, как подъехал автомобиль Майкрофта. Ты на месте? 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Мэри  
От: Дэвид

Можем приступать, любимая. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

И куда вы трое запропастились?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Где вы?

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Ответь.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Хэмиш  
От: Майкрофт

Я иду к стойке дежурного. Если ты прочитал хоть одно из моих сообщений, ВСТРЕТЬ МЕНЯ ТАМ. НЕМЕДЛЕННО.

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Грег  
От: Майкрофт

Мальчики пропали. Ты мне нужен. 

* * *

_Пятница — Сообщения_

Кому: Майкрофт  
От: Грег

Уже еду. 

* * *

**Талантливые дети избежали похищения и на месте преступления завоевали главный приз компьютерной выставки!**  
**_Себастиан Пауэлл, Лондон Ивнинг Стандард_ **

**В пятницу** лондонскую компьютерную выставку взволновала волна радости и переживаний, когда попытка похищения была сорвана предполагаемыми жертвами. Семилетние Хэмиш Холмс-Ватсон, Байрон Лестрейд и Майлз Хупер-Карпентер как раз посещали выставку вместе с дядей Хэмиша, широко известным предпринимателем Майкрофтом Холмсом, когда была предпринята попытка похищения. Используя технику самообороны, которой они научились у своих родителей, мальчики смогли не только избежать похищения, но и задержали похитителей до приезда полиции. Совершившее преступление Мэри Морстен и её жених Дэвид Сэмюэль для дачи показаний помещены под стражу полицией Лондона. По данным официальных источников обвинения пока не предъявлялись. 

А у мальчиков, тем временем, есть повод отпраздновать и повезти домой главный приз компьютерной выставки за лучшую новую независимую игру. На выставке в качестве сюрприза для своих родителей Хэмиш и Байрон представили игру под названием «Детектив». Хэмиш сообщает, что он занимался созданием сценария для игры и её дизайном, в то время как Байрон писал программу. 

«Мои папы работают детективами, — рассказывает Хэмиш. – А папа Байрона — полицейским. Нам хотелось создать игру, в которой можно было бы раскрывать преступления и собирать доказательства, но мы не хотели рассказывать о ней родителям, пока не победим».

И они победили. Байрону и Хэмишу предстоит поделить между собой не только главный денежный приз конкурса в пятьсот тысяч фунтов стерлингов, но и право называться самыми молодыми победителями конкурса в истории этой компьютерной выставки. 

Мальчики в очередной раз подтвердили всем известную поговорку «Яблоко от яблони падает недалеко». Папы-детективы Хэмиша — известные сыщики Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон, которые, в отличие от отца Байрона, уважаемого детектива инспектора Скотленд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда, никакие не незнакомцы и уже не раз показывались на заголовках Стандарда. После случившегося у нас есть основания полагать, что у пап этих мальчиков со временем только прибавится забот! А мы в Стандарде тем временем будем с нетерпением ждать, что же Хэмиш и Байрон придумают в дальнейшем! 

* * *

Кому: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
От: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Доброе утро

Грегори, мой Грегори,

Я лежу на кровати, окружённый приглушённым утренним светом, и смотрю, как робкие солнечные лучи, льющиеся в окно, играют с твоими волосами и кожей. Никогда не думал, что существует так много оттенков серебристого и серого, но сейчас я их вижу и хочу изучить их все до единого. Хочу назвать каждый из них по имени, оставляя на коже между твоих лопаток след поцелуев, и прижаться носом к ключице, вдыхая твой запах. Хочу каждую ночь засыпать подле тебя, пока не запомню каждый дюйм твоей кожи, что исследую своими собственными руками. Хочу запечатлеть твой образ так глубоко в своём сознании, чтобы, даже в минуты разлуки, воскрешать в памяти твой запах и твой вкус. 

Может, сейчас во мне говорит адреналин, но вчерашний день был... душераздирающим. Опустошающим. А после всего — восхитительным. Когда я подумал, что потерял мальчиков... наших мальчиков... Мне захотелось умереть в тот же момент. Я просто не знал, что мне делать. Я всегда прекрасно владел собой в непредвиденных ситуациях, но именно эта превратила мои ноги в вату, а единственное, о чём я мог думать в тот леденящий душу момент страха, было твоё лицо, твоё имя на моих губах. Ты. Мне нужен был ты, твоя сила. И всё же я со страхом ждал минуты, когда увижу тебя. Когда мне придётся признаться, что я потерял твоего сына. Что если бы всё закончилось иначе? Что если бы наш второй шанс перечеркнула столь серьёзная душевная травма? Случись это, я бы никогда не смог собрать воедино осколки своего разбитого сердца. Но этого не случилось. Наши мальчики в безопасности, спят в своих кроватях. И всегда будут в безопасности, если мне будет позволено так сказать. 

И прошлая ночь... Головокружительная ночь, в которую меня не покидало чувство, словно вместо крови по моим венам текут ручейки из пузырьков шампанского. И ужин, долгожданный ужин с тобой. Я сидел напротив тебя и смотрел в твои глаза. Слушал тебя, а ты слушал меня. Грегори, я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой было ещё несчётное количество таких ужинов. Хочу, чтобы были обеды, завтраки и всё, что находится между ними. Хочу пережить с тобой вечность, сложенную из таких моментов, Грегори Лестрейд. Вечность из моментов с тобой и твоими детьми. Хочу, чтобы мы прожили эту жизнь друг для друга. 

Я готов ждать. Я готов ждать столько, сколько нам только понадобится. И надеюсь, что когда по прошествии нескольких минут я разбужу тебя поцелуем, ты скажешь мне, что хочешь этих моментов тоже. 

Твой (навсегда),  
Майкрофт

П.С. Спасибо, что рассказал о том, что Шерлок написал тебе обо мне. Я ни словом не обмолвлюсь о том, что мне это известно... но сделаю всё возможное, чтобы как-нибудь показать свою признательность за его доверие и веру.

* * * _ТРИ ГОДА СПУСТЯ_ * * *

[ _Надпись на фотографии_ : «Вместе со своими семьями и друзьями, Майкрофт Холмс и Грегори Лестрейд приглашают вас разделить с ними радость торжества по случаю их свадьбы, которая состоится в субботу, 16 июня, в два часа пополудни. Роузвуд, 252, Хай Холборн, Лондон». Ответ на приглашение отправьте по адресу: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk.]

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: harrietkinney@glowmag.co.uk  
Тема: Ответ на приглашение

Посчитай и нас троих, Джонни! 

Вчера Джоанна сказала своё первое слово: «МОЁ». Удивлён? А всё потому, что Шерлок не ДОГАДАЛСЯ учить её слову «СКУЧНО», пока дело не дошло до свадьбы. Увидимся!

Гарри

П.С. Клэр и я собираемся устроить ужин и отпраздновать три года трезвости. Вы же присоединитесь к нам, правда? Я очень хочу отметить это со всей семьёй. 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: aparker@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Тема: Ответ на приглашение

Внесите меня и мистера Андресона в список гостей. 

Антея Паркер,  
Помощник-референт Генерального Директора  
Брайтстрит Корпорейшн

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Тема: Ответ на приглашение

Клан Хупер-Карпентеров непременно будет на этом торжестве! Не переживайте, я почти уверена, что близнецы не собираются дебютировать до ОКОНЧАНИЯ свадебной церемонии. 

И кстати... ДЖОН... не согласишься ли ты, что нам не помешает по случаю свадьбы ненадолго приостановить профессиональные разговорчики наших мальчиков? Я помогу тебе последить за Шерлоком, если ты поможешь мне отвлечь Эллиотта ;)

Молли

П.С. На следующих выходных Орла собирается поиграть с Чарли и Эм. Может Беа захочет прийти и составить компанию Лили? Не думаю, что есть резон интересоваться, придут ли Бай и Хэмиш позависать с Майлзом — кажется, эти Три Мушкетёра никогда не разлучаются, да? 

* * *

Кому: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
От: martha_h@yahoo.com  
Тема: Список гостей (Ответ на приглашение)

Конечно же, я буду на свадьбе, дорогуши! Сейчас я почти так же счастлива, как и в день ВАШЕЙ свадьбы! Никогда не думала, что увижу день, когда оба брата Холмс обретут своё счастье. Так что ни за что на свете не пропущу этот момент! 

С любовью,  
Миссис Хадсон

* * *

Кому: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
От: gregory_lestrade@gmail.com  
Тема: Здравствуй...

Сейчас ты внизу, провожаешь детей, препоручая их заботам Шерлока и Джона, до нашего отъезда сегодня вечером. Я только что подтвердил нашу регистрацию в отеле в Санторини на сайте и думаю... да, думаю, это моё последнее письмо в качестве Грегори Лестрейда. Потому что завтра я уже перестану быть Грегори Лестрейдом. А следовательно самое время сменить адрес электронной почты на имя Грегори Холмса. К моменту, когда ты откроешь это письмо, я стану Грегори Холмсом и останусь им до конца своих дней. Так что считай, что это письмо — своеобразный маленький привет из прошлого. 

Разве это не грандиозный итог всего?

Наша свадьба превзошла все мои самые смелые ожидания. Ты, кажется, взволнован, одет в свой безукоризненный костюм (который, пожалуйста, заметь, мне хотелось бы в самом скором времени с тебя сорвать). Лучащиеся счастливыми улыбками Шерлок и Джон по обе стороны от тебя. И все дорогие нам люди наблюдают за знаменательным моментом в наших жизнях: наши друзья, наши родственники и наши дети. Можешь ли ты сказать, как я горжусь, что стал твоим мужем? Потому что так оно и есть. Я горжусь этим. Я настоящий счастливчик. И я очень тебе признателен за то, что ты никогда, несмотря ни на что не отказывался от меня, и оттого даже не буду пытаться отблагодарить тебя за это, потому что никакие слова не смогут передать мою благодарность. А сейчас... Можно закрыть глаза и снова пережить наш знаменательный день. И переживать его, когда бы я того не пожелал. 

Это только начало, Майкрофт Холмс. Начало всех тех моментов, которые мы оба хотим запечатлеть. Самое время взять мою руку и продолжить идти нашей тропой. Вместе. И навсегда. 

Я люблю тебя (до луны и обратно),  
Твой муж, Грегори

* * *

_Выдержка из закрытого чата на канале IRC #тайноелогово_

**Byronical** : Я всё продумал. Если мы скинемся, то наших карманных денег как раз хватит, чтобы купить всё, что нам надо.

 **SuperHam** : Прошлой ночью я просмотрел несколько схем. Давайте сделаем это!

 **MilesAway (МайлзЭвей)** : Ага, но, парни... почему нам надо собрать именно робота?

 **Byronical** : А почему НЕТ?

 **SuperHam** : Только подумай об этом, Майлз... нам больше не придётся делать работу по дому, если у каждого будет по роботу! Может, и домашку тоже, если Бай сможет, как следует, склепать ИИ. 

**MilesAway** : Весомый аргумент. Я в деле!

_Byronical покинул #тайноелогово_  
SuperHam покинул #тайноелогово  
MilesAway покинул #тайноелогово 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И на этой вполне счастливой ноте я могу с лёгким сердцем сказать, что перевод завершён! Этой мой первый фанфик нестраничного размера, который я перевела. И оттого мне, наверное, вдвойне приятно, что история нашла такой отклик.   
> Спасибо всем вам! Надеюсь, читать этот фанфик вам понравилось так же сильно, как мне переводить.
> 
> Как человек, который принёс этот фанфик в наш русскоговорящий фэндом, считаю своим долгом попросить вас перейти по ссылке на оригинал (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3677157/chapters/8130951) и оценить работу (кнопка KUDOS !) Сделайте автору хорошо, душечки. Вам не сложно, а человеку приятно.  
> И к вашему сведению. У работы есть продолжение в лице законченного очень флаффного НЦ фанфика по Майстрейду мини формата (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4029304) и пока не законченной истории с похожей формой повествования (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4563834/chapters/10391382) с Джонлоком.  
> 
> На этом всё. Ещё раз спасибо, что читали! 


End file.
